


I Want A Body

by Angelicallyinsane699



Series: Undertale and Life [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable pairings, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, First time writing with Napsta!, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Napstablook though he was content with his day to day life as a specter, or ghost as most called it, but while hanging out with Shyren and getting to, well, date her Napstablook comes to terms with a lot of things that were a hindrance being a ghost. Because of these things it's when Shyren suggests Alphys helping him that he becomes hesitant. Sure, the scientist made a body for his dear and rather loved cousin, Mettaton, but who's to say she could build him a body like Mettaton? He wonders, however, that if he does this could he have the relationship that all those around him have? And, more importantly, would he even enjoy having a body? These were all things he wants to find out about and discover but his shy, gloomy personality is, also, a hindrance.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Another Undertale storyyyy! I saw Napstablook and though a lot of my favorite pairings will be making little guest appearances this story will be leaning heavily on Napsta and his getting a body! I just thought of this idea and though I don't know if it's original or not but I just wanted to do this! It will be short, just twelve chapters, but I wanted to do this!
> 
> P.S: I had no idea who to actually pair Napstablook with (even though he could easily be single) I liked the thought of him with Shyren after seeing some fanart. And as much as I ship Chara with Asriel I also desperately, deeply, ship Chara and Frisk. Oh! Frisk will also be non-binary like my other Undertale fic!

Napstablook rose off his place on the floor, where he enjoyed laying and listening to his music, sulking just a bit, when he decided to go and see his girlfriend, Shyren. He shook his headphones off carefully and drifted off. It didn't take long to get to the place his girlfriend resided, as she didn't stay in the Hotland like his cousin, Mettaton, but the back up singer resided in a home some odd hours away from Hotland's in case his cousin ever went on tour or needed her. He floated thinking these things, blinking groggily a few times, before sighing out softly as he sped up and then began zipping in and our of buildings, through inanimate objects should they appear and he then found himself out of the Ruin's. He then began drifting towards his girlfriend's home, which was again moments away.

"I wonder what she's up too," He murmured to himself then, never taken aback by that echoey, slow effect of his ghostly voice and smiled softly. It was like being reminded that, even though he could look down and see through his body, his voice got him to remember. If he didn't he could easily and quickly forget he was a ghost. Especially when he was talking with Shyren. He noticed her house coming up, a small cottage looking thing with a wrap around pond with a stone walk way people could use to get to the house and to the wrap around porch (everything was wrap around it seemed), the color of the house a soft but dark blue and the roof black and the front door was open which meant she was swinging around in that wrap around pond. Some day's he was honestly glad she moved away from the Waterfalls.

And, like she was summoned by his thoughts, Shyren was splashing out of the water and actually offering him a meek, shy little smile. While Shyren believed herself to be scary looking Napstablook found the little humming fish monster to be adorable and sweet. She was also pretty, he believed. Her body seemed like a pale blue, almost pale aqua in some places and soft blue hair with a find on the back of her head, her angler antenna and large eyes with her softly tilted white iris floating in the black sclera. She was pretty, whether she believed or not, but Napstablook just couldn't say it out loud. He, despite being very gloomy, was shy just like she was and couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hi, Napsta." She murmured to him, her hands locking together and chest level, like they always did giving her a serene look. She had a soft undertone that, even when she wasn't humming or singing, those notes hovered and danced in her speaking voice as a rather wavy, interesting undertone.

"Hey, how's your throat feeling?" He asked softly to her and she looked up smiling softly at him as she shifted and he then floated closer to her, like he could sit right next to her. Whether anyone believed it or not, her droopy eyes held some dark dark blue lashes that from a distance appeared nonexistent but with Napstablook so close he could see them perfectly. Sure, it was naturally impossible for fish to have lashes, fish monster or regular fish, but he saw them clear as day.

She shrugged at his question and lightly wiggled her lower half, which looked like a sea slug, but adorable. "It's fine," She murmured again with that soft undertone he actually found himself liking. "My throat is a bit sore but Mettaton told me to rest my singing for three days so it comes back stronger than ever."

"Makes sense." Napstablook replied gently thinking of his flashy, pink and sometimes arrogantly annoying cousin. "He needs you in the end after all." He let his gaze drift to Shyren's locked hands in her lap now and he shifted his body lightly.

"I know. But he's been so busy with Papyrus, the skeleton, for some time now. It's sweet to see him so in love with Papyrus." Shyren murmured then smiled softly. "You know Sans finally asked Grillby out."

"Seriously?" Napstablook asked sounding glum rather than curious like he wanted but he did feel curiously surprised. "I never woulda thought he'd do it. Ever."

"I know!" She mumbled in an exclaim and looked at Napstablook with that soft little smile on her lips. She was so cute! "And I guess Frisk and Chara went out the other night, along with Alphys and Undyne."

Napstablook closed his eyes, lightly bobbing like all ghosts did, but didn't note it right then. All these people, his friends, all getting together and though he had his own girlfriend he couldn't help but feel jealous. They could touch their significant others but he couldn't. He opened his eyes blinking in surprise. Jealousy was new to him and he didn't know how to deal with it. "That's good for them."

"Hey, Naps?" Shyren suddenly, softly, murmured with hesitance. She looked up at him, her soft blue hair falling in her face just a bit. "Don't be angry with me but I wanted to say something."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Napstablook replied with curiosity, instead of the glum tone, and looked at his girlfriend. "What is it? It can't be something that just came on overnight huh?"

"It's just....I see them all and I feel jealous. You know what I mean?" Shyren said plain and simple looking at him, a faint dusting of an aqua blush in her cheeks and Napstablook blinked before he himself blushed blue. Sure it should be impossible for ghosts to blush he found that he and Mettaton both blushed as ghosts.

"I-I know. I feel jealous from time to time. I wanna be able to hold your hand and put my arm around your shoulders when we're talking and give you hugs too." Napstablook mumbled blushing as he wiggled lightly, wishing he had hand's to cover his embarrassed face but he could tell Shyren was relieved he felt the same. But he was a ghost, what could he do?

"How about you talk to Alphys?" Shyren suggested in her soft murmur and Napstablook looked at her in surprise and she stared up at him in response and he blinked again. "Maybe she could make you a body just like she did with Mettaton."

Then Napstablook looked down like the gloomy, pessimistic type ghost he was and sighed. "But I don't think she can. I-I mean, she made Mettaton a body, yeah, but that was under Asgore's radar _and_ without him knowing. She runs so much, even now with the Underground and surface combined, and she's always busy. When would she even have the time to do that for me?"

Shyren looked at him then smiled softly, understanding her boyfriend more than he gave her credit for and nodded. "I know, Naps, but you should talk to Mettaton about this. He can put in a good word and talk to Alphys as well with you! I want you to have a body but you need to suck up that pessimistic attitude and just go talk to them.And I don't want you to get a body just for my selfish needs but because I want you to want a body as well."

He nodded, or so it seemed, before speaking with a tiny smile."Should I go now?" Napstablook asked shifting and looking at Shyren as his cute little ghost body bobbed up and down gently like he was in water and it was honestly just the cutest thing ever. She then shook her head no and he smiled just a bit again. He then gravitated as close to her as possible without sliding inside her body or through it, and looked down at her tail swishing in the water. He would visit with her, for just a little while longer, then he'd go and talk to his cousin. Just a while longer.

* * *

At least that's what he said four hours ago. And now, here he was, rushing to get to his cousin's home before anything "bone zone" related started which confused him greatly. How does one even.... _do_ that with a skeleton? They had no anatomy! No holes or flesh or even those male organs so how did Mettaton do it? He shook his head as he zoomed forward, rushing even more, trying to outrun the thoughts. He could understand how, if he and Shyren were to be together that way he could ask Alphys, embarrassingly, to give him that kind of _equipment_ so he could understand how it'd work for him and Shyren. But a skeleton? How? He was dying to know but at the same time he wanted to know nothing about it.

He noticed the tip, sharp peak of his cousin's home appearing slowly and he groaned. His cousin lived miles away from Hotland's, closer to Snowdin than anything, and he hated that he had to rush just to get there. He was as tired as a ghost could truly be and he felt another groan slip out in annoyance. If he had a body this would go much faster....Anyways. As he sped to the house, noticing it was at the bottom and two right turns with a left down the hill he felt like screaming at the top of his nonexistent lungs. He rushed down the hill, cold air rushing through his body not unpleasantly, and when he reached the bottom he swore he heard feet crunching in snow and he paused in his rushing to look up. It was Mettaton? How? He always felt his cousin's knack for knowing when he was near creepy but this time it was welcomed.

Mettaton's body was very flashy, a bright pink with black and silver legs and arms, the arms being silver and his legs and midsection were black with what looked a belt with a pink glowing heart settled deep in the middle. His cousin's hair was short, just brushing the nape of his neck, but was thick black and bouncy, covering one of his eyes but his uncovered eye was a bright flashing pink. Why did his cousin choose so much pink? Mettaton seemed blank for a moment before beaming at the ghost who blinked in surprise when Mettaton rushed forward, his snow boots over his regular boots on his body, confusing he knew, but he was hugged to a soft pink, squishy chest plate.

"Ohh, Napsty! Oh, how long has it been? I haven't seen you in forever and you're still the cute little ghost I remember you being!" Mettaton crooned happily to his cousin, Napstablook blinking rapidly when he was pulled away from the squishy chest plate. "To what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?"

Napstablook got caught up in his cousins enthusiasm but blinked and finally spoke. "Mettaton, there's something I wanna have." He started but hesitated to speak anymore as he stared at his cousin who tilted his head.

"What is it, Napsty? Tell me and I'll see what I can do!" Mettaton chirped holding his cousin's soft white body and squished him lightly n early making him giggle. "Frisk is out on a date with Chara, they seem to be quite smitten with the other human you know! Oh! Is this about you and Shyren? Because I think I could give you some pointers on how to-"

"I want a body." Those four words cut off Mettaton's babbling and his pink eye widened gently, his shock palpable in that moment. Mettaton blinked a few more times when he took a little step back and Napstablook blinked back at his cousin. What was with that reaction?

"You...want a body?" Mettaton questioned slowly making Napstablook squint when he was pulled into a tight, squeezing hug against Mettaton's soft chest plate. "Oh my Napsty! I never thought you'd say those four little words! You really want a body? Do you?"

Napstablook felt his ghostly face, if you could call it that, being squished between Mettaton's steely hands he was sure would be cold if he felt such sensations but he did feel his face being squished like he had cheeks. "Y-Yes, I do."

"Fabulous, darling!" Mettaton exclaimed letting go of his ghostly face and he blinked at his cousin's excitement when he pulled out a phone, scrolling through his contacts only to stop on Alphys. "I'll send a message to Alphys as soon as she gets off her little date! I promise! Be prepared to meet with Alphys and a long, somewhat impatiently grueling process of making a robotic body!"

"Ah...okay." Napstablook replied rather slowly as his mind was dizzy with the fast process that was taking place and felt a little creeping anxiety. Like someone saying they'd go somewhere only to have anxiety of their irreversible choice the day of this plan. Mettaton then smiled softly, turning to step close to Napstablook and his pink iris softened considerably when he looked at his dazed ghostly cousin.

"Don't worry Napsty, dear. It will be alright and just know Alphys will tell you this, but if you don't like your body it's completely okay. You won't be trapped there forever, you can leave it and she will start over if you desire it. I, Papyrus, Sans, Grillby and even Frisk with Chara and Toriel will help you along! Don't look so anxious!" Mettaton assured the ghost who looked at the soft smile gracing his features and Napstablook wondered then saw the confident smile on Mettaton's face when he gave him a thumbs up and tilted his head in what could be seen as a sweet gesture. "And I'm sure you'll be beautiful in this body, darling!"

Napstablook could only hope he was, not beautiful, but at least pleasing to the eyes. He then realized, under this anxiety, he was rather...excited. Eager to start this process and he formed his normally down turned lips into a soft smile at Mettaton. He actually couldn't wait until he could give the flashy robot a hug with his own two arms. Hopefully it'll start soon and he'd have to just hold on until he got his body.

But he knew it all depended on Alphys saying yes in the end, after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but I was tired when I wrote this and it being 11:23 PM and an appointment tomorrow (why do I do this?) I decided to finish this puppy up! I won't lie, I might get it done in the next three or four days, if my writers block doesn't start up but for now enjoy!

"Hello,Mettaton!" Alphys exclaimed softly as Mettaton walked into the female's lab grinning broadly. Sans was working that day, helping Alphys around the lab, and looked up curiously as Papyrus, decked in his protective snow layers, stood in the doorway hesitantly. It was growing late, the scientist just getting home from her date with Undyne, so Napstablook wanted to make this fast.

"Alphys, darling! How was your date?" Mettaton asked cheerfully looking at the scientist, tilting his head lightly making his hair just barely swish just the tiniest bit. Napstablook wondered if his hair would do that same, should he get a body.

"It was fi-fine!" She stuttered over her words with a dark golden blush crossing over the scales on her cheeks when she then looked at Napstablook and then Mettaton, the reptilian monster a bit curious as to what brought the two cousins to her lab. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh! Yes!" Napstablook barely had time to protest or make a nose when Mettaton's hands grabbed his soft body, which he could strangely touch unlike everyone else but Alphys chalked it up to even though Mettaton had a body he was still a ghost so maybe that had something to do with it. "Napsty, the darling he is, asked for a body!"

"A body?" Alphys looked at the ghost squirming and blushing when Alphys smiled politely."Well, you're Mettaton's cousin he goes on and on about, right?"

Napstablook stopped struggling and looked at the scientist shyly and took a tiny moment to gather his wits. "I-I am. Alphys, I've seen the work you've done for my cousin and-and I would really like a body." He hated how he stuttered over his words and Alphys smiled at the shy ghost and nodded lightly.

"Alright. I can see what I can do. I'll be needing you stay either here with Undyne and I or you could stay with Grillby and Sans, or even Mettaton and Papyrus! You can choose ut oyu must stay around here while I work on your body." Alphys stated sounding rather confident making it clear Undyne was rubbing off on her and it provoked little smiles all around. "Would you do that for me while I start this project?"

Napstablook blinked his wide, circular eyes, and then nodded. "Of course." He finally got out then fidgeted and slid from Mettaton's hands. "Is it okay if I stay with Frisk and Chara though?"

Mettaton made a taken aback gasp then whined. San's hid snickers behind his hand and cleared his throat looking to counting and cleaning beakers for the reptilian scientist. "But-But why don't you want to stay with me!" Mettaton whined sounding much like the ghost he'd been before and Napstablook nearly smiled. "I'm your cousin! I barely see you anymore!"

Napstablook knew he'd have to say what he didn't want too and sighed. "I don't want to hear you go to the "bone zone" for the duration of Alphys' build my body. I don't mean to sound rude or standoffish or embarrass you but it's true. Plus, I always have fun with Frisk!"

By the end of his words Mettaton was a bright shade of pink, matching every other pink thing on his body, and he noticed two more blushes, the dark golden one of Alphys and the bright orange, almost tangerine, blush on Papyrus' cheek bones which he found fascinating. Sans, however, did not find it interesting and was now currently glaring at Mettaton and Napstablook felt regret and guilt flushing through him. Afraid he'd triggered something he shouldn't had and when he began flickering apprehensively, in and out of vision, Alphys looked up her eyes widening and she began waving her hands, claws lightly flashing in the light.

"Napstablook! It's okay!" Alphys got out with her blush still in place but Napstablook wiggled, his round eyes actually quivering like lips would and it looked like he was about to cry."Napsta! It's alright! It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry!" He got out in a glum squeak as he hovered up higher, away from anyone's grasp."I'm just gonna go!"

"No! Napsty, wait, darling!" Mettaton finally got out, his blush still a fierce pink on his face, but Napstablook was shooting up through the ceiling. He rushed out of the house, sliding through walls and then the front door.

God, could he make things anymore worse or awkward for his cousin? He just figured space might be the thing for his cousin and he was going to give it.

* * *

"So, Napsta, you're finally asking for a body huh?" Chara joked as she sat on the couch in a flopping in a movement that made Frisk look up, their eyes disgruntled but a gleam of amusement in their dark eyes.

"Yeah," Napstablook replied hovering over a spot where he wished he could sit without sliding through. He looked at Frisk who put their book down and smiled softly at him.

"Interestin'~" Chara rubbed her chin while grinning and Napstablook felt the infectious urge to do so as well, the girl just had an air around her that made you want to grin when she got mischievous. "How are oyu and Shyren? You guys are the cutest, awkwardest and shyest couple I've ever seen!"

"Thanks? I guess?" He replied squinting one eye curiously when Chara's head cracked forward dramatically to the very light brushing hit Frisk gave, not even a hit, but Chara was dramatic and pretended she'd gotten cracked hard. Frisk rolled their eyes then gestured for Napstablook to follow them and he floated up and after them when they walked to the kitchen and was pulling out a soda, cracking it open, and they looked at Napstablook.

The most surprising thing about Frisk? They could _talk_. They could! Being nineteen years old, in human years they claimed, they could talk and their voice was different than anyone expected. They signed for the first ten years they spent in Toriel's home but when they got to eleven they decided to speak and use actually words, the process grueling and long as it seemed Frisk had no basic knowing of words and syllables which then further pushed suspicions on how their life must have been before Toriel became their new mother.

"Are you alright, Napsta?" Frisk asked in their soft, lyrical but just a touch husky voice that got him looking up with wide eyes. Frisk wore their hair short, just up to the middle of their neck, but their voice was something you'd never hear and was hard to describe. It was like the soft, gentle and sweet lyrical voice of a female but still husky and a bit rough like a male's would be and yet pleasing to hear all the same.

"I'm fine. I embarrassed Metta at the lab and I ran away. But I think Alphys agreed to make me a body!" Napstablook claimed happily then, instead of glum, but happy. He was excited for his body, for Alphys to start it and to finally have one. It was...cute.

"That's amazing, Napsta!" Frisk smiled at him, dimples forming at the corners of their lips and he smiled gently back just a bit. "What color theme are you thinking about? I know Mettaton went for pink, but are you thinking about a color?"

"W-Well, not to poke jabs at my cousin but he does look kinda...pointy. I'd like something round, and maybe to do with my music! You know, like a car radio sort of knobs and stuff on the front? So I could record and play my music back!" Napstablook sounded just a bit glum but rather excited as he bobbed and Frisk nodded and waved their hand as if to prompt more. "And as for color...I think blue. That'd be a great color! As for hair and eye color, which I know Alphys can do, I will let her choose. I couldn't begin to pick eye and hair color!"

"Too many choices that's for sure. Chara and I got stuck with the human, brown hair and dark brown eyes." Frisk replied softly when they turned to the fridge pulling out a Coke, cracking it open and taking a sip then spoke again. "But Mettaton went for flashy, not that I blame him. But you are not the type to be eye catching and dazzling like him."

"I know. Sometimes I'm almost self conscious, I mean he's so flashy and out there and confident but I'm just...not. I'm even insecure in my music!" Napstablook was taking on a glum, almost whining edge, and his round eyes quivered lightly. "I don't get how to be confident. It's not something I know."

"And you don't got too!" Chara piped in as she walked in the kitchen grinning wolfish at him but still kindly as she walked across the kitchen to Chara's side and knocked their hip with hers. "Look at Frisk! Though they are quiet they are the most confident person I know! And sure, right now I'm loud and energetic and stuff but that's the after effects of the date we went on. You know how I usually am, right Nap?"

"Ye-Yes." If he could Napstablook would've nodded following his vocalized answer and Chara's wolfish grin turned to a slightly softened grin.

"Well, I'm not that confident. But over the years Frisk built me up to be just a quarter of an inch more confident than long before. You'll get there, maybe not almost so egotistically confident like Mettaton, but you'll gain you're own kind of confidence." Chara finished speaking, her hands on her hips and nodded like she'd just done her good deed for the day when she blinked looking at the shocked ghost and Frisk. Her eyes widened slightly, bringing out the highlight of burgundy in her dark brown eyes and a blush dusted over her cheeks, a soft pink that was barely there but noticeable. "What?"

"That was beautiful!" Frisk gasped for both them and Napstablook when Chara's light blush erupted into a hot, bright red one and she turned walking to the kitchen door huffily making Frisk laugh softly. "Oh, Chara! Don't walk away all mad!"

"I'm going to bed!" She snapped throwing her hands up and disappearing out of the kitchen in a rather dramatic flare when Frisk looked at Napstablook who smiled just a bit. Frisk then walked to the living room and Napstablook followed them yawning and surprising himself.

"You can crash on the couch for now, until we get the guest room all set up." Frisk offered softly then looked like they wanted to offer him something better but he settled his ghostly body just a fraction of an inch above the couch and then gave a little smile at the human who stared down at him worriedly.

"It's fine, Frisk. I can rough it on the couch for a little while! I do sleep on the floor in the ruins, as you know, so a couch is a major step up!" He tried to sound cheerful and it failed but he smiled softly up at the human who hovered, looking worriedly, and Napstablook smiled gently. "Good night, Frisk."

Frisk sighed out, their voice tired and they then smiled, their dark brown eyes glowing enough to show the highlight of gold in their eyes. "Good night, Napsta. Hopefully Alphys started looking into your body tonight and she'll be starting it soon." And with that they too left and walked upstairs, the stairs creaking, and he closed his eyes.

Yeah, hopefully Alphys started. He hoped so hard that when he fell asleep he felt just a touch silly but there was also something knew. He had a small ball of hope forming in what he thought ot be his chest area and he couldn't begin to get rid of it as the feeling lulled him to sleep in warm, hopeful waves.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and cuteness! I couldn't help myself! Cx

Morning light was filtering in the lab and Napstablook had just floated through the door to see Alphys working and writing down things on her clip board looking at Sans, murmuring, before the scientist caught sight of Napstablook and gasped excitedly. "Napstablook! Good morning!"

"Ah? Good morning?" He got out rather groggily, as he'd woken up an hour ago still but he was always groggy and slow in the morning. He yawned before he going stop himself and floated over to Alphys yawning once more as he then hovered in front of Alphys.

"I've been up almost all night! Sketching and figuring out the plans! I'm honestly excited to do this project with you, Napstablook! I did it for Mettaton but this'll be funner, more interesting!" She babbled at him with no hint of the shyness she normally had around others and it made Napstablook blink groggily at it.

"That's...cool. Mind if I go talk with Undyne? I just kinda sorta woke up just now, so I wouldn't be able to follow your scientist talk." Napstablook mumbled but Alphys nodded and he charged upwards to the living room. He always found it interesting that her lab was just below the living room and so he only had to float over to the kitchen, just next to the kitchen blocked by a door, and was staring at an tidy and neat Undyne, dressed in a medium violet long sleeve and dark jeans that appeared black at first glance which was strange as she had always worn her Royal Guard garb twenty four seven.

She looked up, like his thoughts grabbed her attention much like what happened with Shyren, and she actually gave him a grin. "Hey there, Naps. How ya doing? Psyched Alphys is makin' you a body and stuff?"

Napstablook blinked then gave a little smile in response. "I went down to see her, she's all hyped up more so than usual. She seems excited you know?"

Undyne nodded softly then grinned a gain, showing off her sharp, yellow teeth. "I know! She's amped to do this for you, as she did for Mettaton. But some part of me thinks that it's because she built one robotic body she can do it for another and she is so hyper about it." Undyne replied then played with the sleeves of her long sleeve as if unused to such an item of fabric on her skin. He remembered her causal wear was always a tank top and what looked like sweat pants.

"I see you've umped up your wardrobe." Napstablook noted as he looked at the fish monster's clothing and if he could he would've raised an eyebrow, if he actually had one but Undyne must of sensed that for she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, Mettaton got on my back about it and when Alphys saw me wearing this she wanted me to wear this more. So I do." Undyne shrugged like it was no big deal as she took a sip from her coffee cup which seemed to materialize from somewhere Napstablook hadn't seen or noticed up until then. She took a rather audible sip and then sighed licking her lips then looked at Napstablook. "It's weird lately, I don't have much to do guard wise. Since Frisk took care of Flowey and the human souls taken care of...it's like I don't have much purpose to go to guard work, or rather, I haven't been called in."

"Interesting." Napstablook muttered then looked at Undyne. "So what will you do now? If you're not longer kept up by work will you be calming down as most women do?" Napstablook paused then offered a little smile. "No, I don't see you calming down any time soon, Undyne."

Undyne blinked a few times then grinned in a friendly way at the ghost and nodded, her red locks of hair she tied back bobbing softly with the movement. "True! Hey, did I tell you Alphys had been thinking that since I am not at constant beck and call for the royal guard, she wants to try the Soul Sharing and try to have a baby?"

"No way!" Napstablook got out in a soft exclaim when he blinked and wiggled lightly. He wondered then, if that whole Soul Sharing thing worked the way he thought it did. His cousin, Mettaton, told him that Soul Sharing often happened during the making love part of the relationship and there's always the instinctual urge to share a soul.

Sometimes, when it happens, it's hard to keep the souls from Sharing every time after that and sometimes it results in a baby. It didn't matter if it was a female and male monster doing it, it didn't matter if it was a male and male or female and female monster, Soul Sharing would possibly reproduce a child with the strongest monster. He then wondered who would be strongest, him or Shyren, with Soul Sharing only to realize he'd have a robotic form and Shyren...He didn't know how strong she was but he didn't know if she would be strong enough to carry a child, not that he was pessimistic. Just curious.

"Yeah. She things it's time and with neither of us running to beck and calls for Asgore, it might be the time to do it. It's just a thought though." Undyne shrugged then and finished off her coffee when the door bell rang and she put the mug in the sink. "I think that's either Mettaton and Papyrus or Grillby for Sans. I'll be right back, Napsta."

"'Kay, I'll be here." He replied floating around as a demonstration and Undyne walked out of the kitchen with a soft little grin and was gone. Napstablook then bounced softly in place, like a bobber in the water and listened to a soft murmuring conversation. He played on the idea of going to visit with Shyren today but held back on the idea; yes, he wanted to see his girlfriend today but at the same time he wasn't sure now would be a good time to go and see her. Especially where he had a farther distance between them now and wouldn't be able to just dash to her home from the ruins now, she was a good twenty to twenty five minute traveling distance from him and he wasn't sure he could make it both ways without Alphys needing him for something and he's twenty or so minutes away from the lab.

He hadn't realized he was so lost in his thoughts he honestly didn't notice he'd gone transparent when Undyne waved her hand in front of his eyes and he blinked looking at her when she smiled. "Hey, wanna join the rest of us?" She asked in a rather strange, soft tone, as Grillby walked into the kitchen to make what he figured would be food but the fire sprite just looked at Napstablook and with his jagged mouth smiled softly.

"Hello, Napstablook. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sans' partner Grillby." Grillby introduced himself smiling pleasantly at the ghost who just blinked his round eyes at him before floating lightly in a little shake movement and he then nodded softly. He'd never heard anyone be introduced as a partner, other than Undyne when she spoke of Alphys being her partner. Maybe it was a couple thing? But he and Shyren never did that...

"Ah!" Napstablook realized he'd been silent too long and got sheepish. "I'm Napstablook, Mettaton's cousin. Pleasure to meet you too." He replied in a rush to get it all out on time and he then realized that glum undertone never left, much like the echoey whisper undertone of his voice as well. He stared at the fire sprite, his curiosity poking at him.

He wondered, staring at Grillby, if he was as hot as fire to the touch or if he was pleasantly warm and didn't scald others. After all, he'd have shaken hands if possible, he noticed the hand moving to stretch out before pulling back. He was curious about everything and he wondered, desperately, what it'd be like to be in a body and shake hands with someone. He wondered a lot lately, completely opposite to his glum attitude, and it made him slightly uncomfortable until the lab door flew open and Alphys rushed in looking hyped still making the three blink softly at the reptilian scientist. 

"Hiya, good lookin'!" Undyne greeted as Alphys brushed past to get a cup of water and Undyne took the movements to placed a kiss on the female's head as she walked up to the sink and the scientist blushed a soft gold, the color bright on the scales of her cheeks and she smiled up at Undyne, her glasses threatening to slip off her snout the morning light winking of the lenses.

"Good morning, Undyne. I see you're entertaining Grillby and Napsta at the same time." The scientist noted smiling at her partner rather adoringly and Napstablook wondered, again for the thousandth time, if he and Shyren would become like normal couples. Then he felt like smiling as he looked down at his ghostly body and he knew, deep down, that even if he had a body he and Shyren would be the same.

And he was happy with it, his slow paced relationship. His cousin always nitpicked that he and Shyren should or would become physical when the time comes and how it was a bit strange the shy monster and ghost never talked on it and yet Napstablook was happy with the way his relationship with her was going and he would be happy to keep this slow, almost sickeningly sweet relationship with her. He didn't want a relationship like everyone else, who were openly touching and happily content with their sexual parts, Napstablook had the feeling he would be taking it super slow with Shyren, probably until the female deemed it time to do the sexual part of the relationship. He realized Undyne was waving her hand in front of his eyes again and blinked a few times to focus on the here and now again.

"Did ya hear?" Undyne asked the ghost who just kind of blinked at the fish monster who sighed but Alphys smiled understandingly. "Alphys is going to continue sketching, Frisk told her everything oyu said last night about your body, so Alphys is going to start sketching your body and the parts required for it! So we don't need you today, so you can go and visit your girly friend if you want~"

And that was all Undyne had to say before Napstablook was zipping right out of that house.

* * *

"So you're really getting a body?" Shyren asked with a happy glow in her eyes and face, her joy a near palpable thing and Napstablook looked up and nearly grinned at the female as her happy joy was nearly infectious. It seemed like so far but so closely attainable that he'd soon be able to hold and hug Shyren, the female just so adorable and it made _something_ inside of him squish with the feeling and he finally allowed a smile to form on his mouth.

"Yes! I'm getting a body, Alphys is sketching out the plans and stuff so that's why I was allowed to come and visit you! She'll start needing me more when the actual building and construction of the body is starting so it'll be harder to meet then. But I have a feeling it'll take a while before that happens." Napstablook replied then wiggled with his strange bursts of excitement and the fish monster look at him and her soft blue hair swayed when her head tilted forward staring at him. He wondered just how soft her hair had to be, as one would think it'd look stiff and salty from being in water so long but he had the distinct feeling her hair would be soft like a feather. Or even silky.

"I understand, so when you start not popping up I'll hopefully see you next time in a fully decked robotic body?" Shyren jokingly, in her soft lyrical voice, replied shrugging forward like she would bump shoulders with his and he appreciated the gesture and he nodded. He then laid back, or well, floated on his back and Shyren then laid on her back next to him. "I like you as you are now, ghost and all, but I honestly wonder how this'll change with your body."

"Not a lot, I hope." Napstablook murmured suddenly anxious when he turned so he could look at his girlfriend who turned her head looking at him curiously. "Shyren, you don't want me to juts get a body so we can be physical and touch and stuff, right? That's not all you want from me is it?"

"Not at all!" Shyren replied in surprise her eyes widening, her white irises displaying shock in the inky black of her sclera. "Napsta, I like you for you and if you have a body the casual touches, all that stuff Mettaton and Papyrus, Grillby and Sans, hell even Alphys and Undyne can do will just sweeten the relationship more! It's not like I'll use your body for my own stupid pleasures and such and leave you after! I want you to have a body, so long as you do, and if you decide you don't want it then it's okay!"

Napstablook looked at the female who seemed genuinely, openly and completely, and then smiled softly at his girlfriend. He then rolled to a float on his back and closed his eyes feeling warm beams of sun through his ghostly body. "I'm glad. I like you as you are, Shyren, and when I get my body I promise, I'll make you feel as special as my gloomy ass can."

Shyren then tilted her head up at the sky and giggled but smiled herself, her dark blue lashes coming to close as she stretched her hand out halfway, where his hand would be if he had one, and smiled a little more warmly. "I know you'll make me feel special. I just know it, Napsta. I can't wait to be able to hold your hand though."

Napstablook then smiled to himself and nearly laughed as he nearly dozed off, his girlfriends words a warm spot in what he imagined his chest with this shapeless ghost body. "Neither can I. It'll all be worth it when I get my body. I promise."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've heard that Net Neutrality is going on the 23rd, which is tomorrow, so I'm not sure what's going to happen in the upcoming months or how things are going to change but I was really hoping I could finish this story before the 25th, which I was convinced was when it was going to end. I hope to God I still have all these websites by tomorrow or the days after. I hope! Fingers crossed!
> 
> Little Note: I know, I'm paranoid about it all, but I am a person who lives on the internet (shamelessly) and I want to continue this story and continue reading fanfictions and stuff and Youtube and Facebook but my brother has been assuring me it'll take some time before websites change and such!
> 
> Another Little Note: This is also kinda rushed and short but I just wanted to use it as a sort of perspective from Mettaton and stuff!

"MTT, honey?" Mettaton hummed softly as he brushed his hair, the sun bursting through the window and he looked over his shoulder at Papyrus who was half dressed, jeans that would be loose on anyone else, were hugging Papyrus's wide hip bones covering them completely and what they didn't cover the shirt covered and hid modestly and Papyrus looked strangely worried.He turned in his seat completely to face his boyfriend as the skeleton walked over.

"What's the matter Papy, dear? Is something wrong?" Mettaton asked as he stood up putting his brush down, his brows coming together in a concerned mask. "Was last night too rough? Or not enough? Or has it to do with us going over to dinner with Sans tonight with Grillby if so then-"

"No, it's about your cousin. Napstablook." Papyrus started off slowly then looked at Mettaton's face of concern shift to a slightly defensive one. "Oh no! It's nothing bad! It's just, I know you're close with Napstablook and the fact that he feels uncomfortable staying here due to our...nightly activities, I just feel so bad about it and I want him to be here. I mean I couldn't live without Sans visiting some nights so I was...I mean do you think you could go a few weeks without sex? For Napsta to stay here?"

Mettaton seemed genuinely taken aback, his eye shocked with the pink standing out like a bright contrast. He then looked down at his lap and though he did not want to make himself out to be the horn dog he probably was, Mettaton did consider this. He loved Napstablook, enjoyed his visits and of course he wanted his little cousin to stay with them but at the same time he felt like he was giving up something he could have whenever he wanted with Napstablook not being there. He jerked when Papyrus's bony hand covered his own and he looked up and Papyrus smiled softly.  

"It's alright, Metta, honey. It's okay. You don't need to chose today, right this second, or even tonight! There will be two weeks or so until Napsta's body is complete you know? I mean, didn't it take Alphys a couple weeks to create your body? And add on more and more for it?" Papyrus asked tilting his head when Mettaton shook his head lightly and then looked up at Papyrus through his black lashes and sighed.

"It took a few weeks to create the framing of the body. The whole inner mechanisms and technology will take months to get done, it didn't just happen over night, Papy." Mettaton then sighed again lifting his hand to his forehead, his eye shutting briefly. "I don't want to be that cousin, that family member, that chooses sex and his boyfriend over family."

"It's okay Mettaton if you don't want him here right this instant! Heck, I heard he was having a blast staying with Chara and Frisk! So if you don't want him to stay here then it's okay!" Papyrus gave another of his cute happy looks on his skeletal face and it made Mettaton sigh but smile softly. He then lifted Papyrus's skeletal hand to his cheek and nuzzled his face into the boney hand happily and then looked up at skeleton with a soft smile on his lips.

"Why don't we go and see Napstablook now then?"

* * *

"Napsty, darling!" Napstablook looked up at his cousins exuberant greeting and cheerful voice, that he was taken aback by the cheer. He'd embarrassed his cousin yesterday mentioning the 'bone zone' but here the robot was smiling brightly at him.

"Hi, Mettaton. How are you this morning?" Napstablook asked politely when he was pulled into a tightly squeezed hug by the other male and he made a tiny noise when Chara stepped out raising a brow as she planted a hand on her hip, cocking it out a little. "Help me!" Napstablook managed to mouth at her and she grinned viciously almost.

"Hey, Mett-A-Tat," Mettaton squinted at the much hated nickname Chara bestowed on him and scowled. "Why don't you let the poor ghost go before you squish him to jelly and he loses the chance to have a body?"

"You know, every time you say that it sounds like you're saying Rat-A-Tat to me." Mettaton stated with his brow twitching with his irritation, his visible eye flashing like lightening in warning and Chara just grinned pleasantly as Napstablook wriggled out of the tight hug. He looked between the two with his large eyes and he noticed how Chara went to open her mouth when she was lightly, barely, nudged and Frisk pouted at her making her look down after rolling her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry,Frisk." Chara sighed out then grinned at her significant other and playfully bumped her hip against Frisk's making the other blush. "Maybe I'll have to get a little _Frisk_ -y tonight to continue my apology."

Mettaton honestly expected Napstablook to blush, as the little ghost always blushed when he said anything 'bone zone' related but instead he was surprised but his cousin's laughter spilling form his ghostly body. It was cute and small but it was still Napstablook's only slightly nervous laughter and it made Chara break down and all but shriek with laughter at her own pun. She was so much like Sans with her puns, when she told them which was rare, and laughing at her own puns, you'd think the two would get a long a lot better in the end but they truly didn't. Well, it wasn't a hate relationship but they just clashed and butt-heads a lot. Frisk sighed heavily at the pun use of their name and rolled their eyes before pulling out a book from what seemed like nowhere and began reading as they just sighed again.

"Napstablook, honey, would you mind if you and I talked alone?" Mettaton finally asked cutting of Napstablook's little laughs as he bobbed in what would possibly be a nod should he have had the head. Napstablook floated to the kitchen and Mettaton walked after him, feeling some concern for the little ghost. He loved Napstablook, desperately, his cousin being the best cutest thing in his life but he wasn't sure if Napstablook was quite ready for the actual reality of waiting for a body and just how long it would take for it to be completed and how the adjusting period took the longest time. When he sat at the kitchen table Napstablook hesitated then floated over in a chair and softly bobbed up and down a few times as he looked at his cousin.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Mettaton?" Napstablook asked softly as he bobbed in place gently, an action Mettaton wasn't sure the small ghost understood or even realized he was doing at that moment. He crossed his legs under the table, locked his fingers together over his knee and Napstablook watched these actions curiously.

"Darling, you know I'd love to have oyu stay with me right now, you know that right?" Mettaton started with Napstablook's answer being a soft humming noise as he looked at Mettaton who then took a breath. "Well, I don't want to be the type to actually be the guy who picks his boyfriend over the family member bu-"

"It's fine, Metta." Napstablook interrupted as he gave a very quick, very soft smile and Mettaton actually blinked at the sight of it. It was so quick it was like Napstablook was just trying to hide something, cover it up, and say something to sooth it all over. It was very much like Napstablook to do something like that, as despite how gloomy he was, he never wanted others dwelling or even concentrating too heavily on him and his problems and reflected it back onto others.

"It's not fine!" Mettaton finally got out after he pulled himself out of his thoughts to narrow his eyes on his cousin, even if one eye was invisible, Mettaton did it anyhow. He shifted moving his knee off and sat up straight placing his hands on the table. "It's not, I don't want to be like that but I want you to know it's not you!"

"I know it's not me, Metta." Napstablook said slowly like his cousin wasn't understanding that he did indeed know it wasn't him but some traitorous part of his mind whispered that it was in fact because of him. He knew his cousin wanted to hit the 'bone zone' without worrying about him hearing them or floating in at the wrong time and seeing that 'union'. He then sighed knowing Mettaton would just keep saying that and looked at his cousin eye to eye. "I know. You can't just give up sex, Metta, and I would honestly probably be the same way with Shyren if our relationship were like that. It's understandable and acceptable. You need to know that. I'm not hurt that I can't stay with oyu right now."

Mettaton got silent as he looked at his cousin, pink eye wide, his shock bright on his face and he then tilted his head at his cousin before slumping forward, rubbing his eyes, then looked at Napstablook from his new position. "How about in the upcoming month or so when Alphys starts making your 'insides' you can come stay with me? I'll have had that sex crazed part out of the way and out of my system. What would you think about that?"

Napstablook stared at his cousin wide eyed, thinking on his offer, and wondered why his cousin was making such an offer for him or two him making him rather curious about how that would go and how he would handle staying with his cousin. He loved Mettaton but the other was so flashy and loud he couldn't help but wonder if that's what he had to look forward too when staying in his cousin's home but quickly pushed that down quickly. No! Mettaton was actually,kindly, offering his home to Napstablook himself and he was allowing the ghost to stay in his home even if it was about a month away, he was still offering! He couldn't get all down and pessimistic about that! His cousin was being genuinely nice and strangely humble to do this and he blinked softly a few times.

"Napsta? Darling? Are you alright?" Mettaton finally broke his internal struggle and babble making him look up at this and he then blinked again, a few more times, and he swore if he had eyebrows like his cousin they'd be furrowed and he then fought a yawn. He'd been feeling strangely lethargic lately and he wanted nothing more than to wrap up this talk with his cousin, not in a mean way, and just take a nap and have a nice long sleep. 

"I'm okay. I understand a lot, Metta, that you give me credit for. I understand you can't just give up sex, I know it'll take Alphys a rather long time, a few months, to get my body finished and I understand that it'll be a long process," Napstablook paused for a few moments as he then gave a soft smile to his cousin. "But thank you, Metta. For offering your home when the time comes. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

Mettaton blinked at the soft smile on his little ghostly cousin and he blinked a few times himself as his hair threatened to flop more into his face than it already did. He then felt a slow, soft smile gracing his own lips as he leaned his cheek into his hand and smiled at his cousin. "Anytime, Napsta, anytime."


	5. Chapter Five

"So, Mettaton really said that?" Sans questioned as Napstablook bobbed softly up and down and Sans, with Chara sitting on his couch, snorted. Mettaton and Papyrus had gone out on a date after visiting with Napstablook for the three hours they did and so he floated over to Sans' with Chara and Frisk, the five of them deciding to hang out.

"Yeah, he did." Napstablook sighed out as he floated above the seat he would sit in if he has a body and he then looked at Sans who was sitting on the couch, slumped more like it, and he sighed softly again when Grillby walked in holding a little tray of coffee cups.

"Thank you, Gril." Sans smiled at the flame sprite who smile at him as he, Sans, Frisk and Chara took a cup of coffee and Napstablook which he could have a cup as well. These urges, impatiences where new to him and so he just bobbed gently in place. Sans then took a sip of his coffee, mystifying Napstablook at how the skeleton could do that so easily Frisk smiled at him.

"So, Napsta, how are you feeling knowing Alphys is building the frame of your body?" Frisk asked softly as they rubbed the rim of their coffee mug and tilted their head gently while crossing their legs casually. They took a sip and Chara then blinked softly at her partner squinting softly at them then looked at Napstablook.

"I bet he feels ecstatic, Frisk. Ask harder questions!" Chara immediately jumped in putting her hand on Frisk's leg, who narrowed their eyes at with both a look of distrust and irritation at being interrupted. Chara then looked Napstablook and smirked widely as she then leaned forward, her cup of coffee still clutched tight in her hand. "Now, tell me how or what you think it'll be like to actually touch Shyren? And what do you plan on doing with that newfound power?"

Napstablook was wordless, making a series of high pitched noises as a soft blue blush formed on his ghostly face and he continued making those noises, unsure of what to say. He kept at this for a few seconds when no one else said anything and he then blinked, the blush still in place, and started speaking slowly. "I-I don't see it as...as a power but it'll be ni-nice to actually be able to ho-hold her hand and stuff."

Chara looked at Napstablook, her face deadpanned, and she then squinted shifting her inner seat as she looked at Napstablook long and hard. "Are you being freaking serious? You're like one of those anime girls who wants their senpai's to call them by their first names and shit and it's like a big step. Holding hands and stuff isn't anything kinky or something!"

"Chara!" Frisk snapped their voice irritated like their attitude and they scowled at their partner who just shrugged, eyes wide like she didn't understand what she did wrong. "Are you really being that way today?"

"Being what way?" Chara asked when Frisk just made a scoffing noise and walked off to the kitchen."Frisk! Baby!" Frisk continued out of the room ignoring Chara who blinked with wide eyes and Napstablook watched on, Sans silently watching while sipping his coffee and Grillby was now pretending to stir his coffee and it was the most time consuming thing ever. Chara then got up, her face distressed, putting her coffee down and walked to the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Napstablook asked quietly as he looked on the scene with wide eyes and Sans finally sighed as he shifted up into a straight position and looked at Napstablook.He was honestly super confused on what had just happened and if Sans could shine some light on what indeed just happened he would appreciate it more than the skeleton would understand.

"Sometimes Chara gets into this mood where she's just unintentionally mean and what she says comes out snotty and angry. Basically like Chara when she was little. And Frisk doesn't like it when Chara acts like that so she just walks off and they normally fight or make up or they just ignore Chara for a couple days." Sans explained sighing out as he put his coffee down and then shifted forward to the edge of his seat and looked towards his kitchen and shook his head rubbing his hand over the top of his head sighing. "It happens once in a while but it's still annoyingly painful to watch happen."

"I...see." Napstablook murmured softly to himself when Chara came walking in, hand in Frisk's, but a wounded puppy look on her face while Frisk was just sipping their coffee when they sat back down and sighed softly. Chara jumped at the noise, her puppy dog look just getting intensified and Napstablook looked at this with wide eyes. "Are you okay, Chara?"

Chara looked up like she was surprised someone was talking to her at all and she smiled thinly and then took a little breath and let it out. "Yeah, I'm fine. Trust me! Nothing gets rough and tough Chara Dreemurr!" She yelped when Frisk pinched the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and sighed. "And I apologize, Napsta, I shouldn't have been so mean sounding."

"It's alright!" Napstablook replied feeling strangely weirded out with how docile Chara appeared right then and he then wiggled. "Let's just watch some TV, okay?"

And with the unanimous agreement on TV they all settled on, the TV flicking on and spent the next couple of hours just zoning out with some TV while Napstablook sat and wondered. What would he and Shyren do when he got a body?

* * *

"Naughty stuff?" Shyren asked with a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she stared at Napstablook who had a similar blush on his ghostly little face and Shyren couldn't help but find it cute but ratherp ut on the spot. "Why are you asking that, Napsta?"

"It-It's just because all the other's I know who are in relationships do naughty stuff and our talking about hand holding and stuff like that seems...mild to others. And I was just wondering, if at all, you ever wanted to do naughty stuff with me when I get my body."Napstablook explained with a little hesitance as his soft blush turned into a darker one and he wished he had hands to cover up his face but he didn't really so the blush was just getting darker due to different levels of embarrassment.

"I see. Well, I-I guess if w-we both wanted to do the nau-naughty stuff," She started off her cheeks flushing more as her words came out choked up and stuttered."Then I guess I would wa-want to do the naug-naughty stuff with you."

Napstablook felt guilty putting his girlfriend on the spot making her blush and stutter like that. He quickly wanted to repair this awkward situation so he cleared his throat and despite the burning blush in his ghostly face he spoke. "I-I'm sorry, Shyren. I shou-shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Shyren looked at the ghost and widened her eyes at him then as she shifted then took a deep breath. "It's okay, Napsta. We should be able to talk about this stuff because we ARE dating after all." She then looked at the ghost anew and squinted for just a moment before tilting her head gently. "Do you want to do naughty stuff, Napsta?"

Napstablook wanted some diety to talk pity on him with his flaming hot face and inability to cover it up and hide it from her view. He felt like his ghostly flame was going to erupt into flames in seconds. He made tiny noises, much like he did back with Chara's question. He continued this for a few seconds before spitting out an answer. "I-I guess. When the time's ri-right."

Shyren then giggled and leaned out grabbing the ghost who was so embarrassed that instead of becoming transparent he was more solid than Shyren had ever seen him and took the moment to hug his soft little body to hers and it was completely, utterly worth it. She rubbed her cheek against his side, squishing it like it were a cheek and then Napstablook went transparent. And she slammed forward onto her face and Napstablook made a kind of high pitched, breathless shrieking noise. It sounded like a dinosaur and Shyren laughed, surprisingly. "It's okay, Napsta! I did catch you by surprise, it's alright."

Napstablook stared at her in surprise, his face much to hot for his liking as she straightened up, brushing her face, hair and chest, along with her stomach, off of an blades of grass on her. "I'm still sorry!" He got out in a high voice that was strained as he bobbed rapidly like a bobber in rough water. His eyes were quivering like they did before he cried and Shyren smiled softly at her boyfriend. "Oh my god, I can't even keep solid and made you hit your face!"

"I'm perfectly fine, no worries!" Shyren assured him, stretching her limbs out to him and waving them down. "Calm down, Napsta, you're gonna work yourself up into a fit if you don't calm down."

"It's so hard too!" He whined loudly as he gasped a breath and looked like he wanted to shake his hands but flipped in a circle as if to get rid of the anxiety. He then gasped in a few more breathes then looked at grassy ground. "I'm really sorry, Shyren. I came over to have fun and all I've done is embarrass you then make you fall on your face."

Shyren stared at his melancholic face and how gloomy he sounded now that she ached to reach out and hug him juts like she did. She didn't know what to do a lot of the time but this time she knew she wanted to hug the shit out of Napstablook. "Hey, Napsta, can you make yourself as solid as you can?" Shyren asked much to Napstablook's curiosity and it took a moment to get his wilder emotions under control and became as firm as before. 

And before he could say anything, really, he was yanked into a very tight hug by his girlfriend. Though he still felt guilty about doing what he did he and it was through this hug that Napstablook closed his eyes and actually decided that maybe, right now, wasn't the time to say anything. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This chapter, like chapter four, this is going to be from Sans and Alphys's perspective with maybe a dash of Grillby's and Undyne's! Six more chapters though...this story seems to be going btoh super slow but super fast. Also, I was listening to Hamilton (When aren't I listening to Hamilton) and so the first part was kinda inspired by the song, Best of Wives and Best of Women from the second half of hte soundtrack but still I'm babbling!
> 
> Oh! And I wanted to take a little moment before I go all "Enjoy the chapter!" to say a pretty big thank you and appreciation Dragonsrule18! Thank you, seriously, for all your kind comments! It really gives me confidence this is as good as I think it is and I appreciate it a lot so thank you a whole lot! 
> 
> But now I'll say it! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Another Little Note: This chapter might be kinda short!

"Sans? Where are you going?" Sans twitched guiltily when he was caught sliding out of bed, his phone lightly buzzing and he pulled on his pair of black shorts, the white stripes on either side. Grillby lit up the room slightly, like a lamp with it's shade on and light bulb on the lowest setting, and it was only like that for the flame sprite was groggy from waking up. He'd woken when Sans slid out ofh is embrace and the bed creaked.

"I'm sorry, Alph needs to talk with me about something." He replied softly as he walked across the room fetching a new white shirt despite his reused shorts, slid his blue hoodie on and looked for his house keys. He noticed the light get brighter when Grillby gained awareness and he sat up right in the bed, his torso was bare of course which added more light.

"Sans, come back to bed." Grillby softly said rubbing one of his eyes, the other open to see Sans sort of just...freeze. "The sun isn't even up! Come back to bed, tell Alph you'll see her in the morning. I'm happy she's so jazzed about this new construction and I love her but you need to be on your A game and that means sleep."

Sans looked at Grillby, softly glowing with his flickering flames, and he knew what kind of warmth would be waiting for him if he climbed back in those covers. He looked at the keys in his skeletal hand and his phone in the other and he then looked up at Grillby who was holding out his hands. Sans looked out the window, at the dark cloudy sky predicting rain today, not that he was psychic and knew it would rain but just from the look of the clouds he knew it would rain today. He then pulled out his phone's screen, the white numbers flashing two AM at him and he then looked at Grillby again sighing.

"You better make this up to me. And to Alphys!" Sans sighed as he proceeded to take his sweatshirt off and turned to the bed, a soft smile on his face and Grillby smiled brightly with his jagged mouth and when Sans walked up to the bed he climbed up and sat on Grillby's lower half. Sans smiled and nearly laughed at the soft clunk, barely there, when their foreheads came together suddenly and San's white irises looked right into Grillby's fiery sockets and smiled.

He then did laugh out loud when Grillby flipped him over, the heat radiating off of Grillby's body was not burning hot, like the time San's burned his hand with fire, but comforting. Enough that if used right he'd break a sweat but it was definitely nice to have a flame sprite as a partner, as he always kept Sans warm no matter what. He felt the heat of Grillby's lower half on his own and he smiled up at Grillby, feeling the flame sprite's fingers sliding between his bone ones and warming them up substantially when he looked up at Grillby happily.

"Well, I can make this up to you now," Grillby started off, pressing his forehead against Sans' again softly and then shifted in a way that made a soft blue blush spread over Sans cheek bones. 

"And I'll make it up to Alph in the morning somehow."

Sans then raised his eye brow ridges softly and his smile turned into a grin as he actually wiggled, shifting nad then laughed softly. "Go ahead then~ I'll tell Alph somethin' came up last night. In the morning of course~."

* * *

"Sans, where were you when I called you?" Alphys asked the skeleton as he walked into the house, his surprise palpable as the reptilian scientist rubbed her scaly hands together but nervously. He sense no anger or malicious intent from the scientist when he blew her off her earlier in the morning.  

"I'm sorry, I ended up falling back to sleep! Grillby woke me up and told me you called my cell, I'm sorry." Sans felt bad that the lie just rolled right off his tongue to his friend but she didn't seem to tell that he was indeed lying and so he felt he got away with it.She shifted then gestured with her clawed hand, a grin forming on her lips as she gestured for him to follow her into her lab and he followed wordlessly.

He followed her down into the lab, wondering what she was so excited about and he then, when he reached the bottom stair, saw what had gotten the scientist so happily giddy. "Oh you got the frame done." He marveled calmly as the scientist all but danced she was so giddy then and he felt a grin forming instead of a smile. "You got the frame done for him!"

"I know! Napstablook is going to be so happy! I have to work on making arms, legs, his torso and hips and all that with the proper wiring but I'm going to get those materials soon! Undyne went to a hardware store with a list of things I asked her for so she's gonna be home soon enough! Napstablook is also coming over soon with Mettaton as I called the two of them over to view the frame work!" Alphys explained not pausing once to breath until she finished and gulped a lungful of air in and Sans stared at her curiously. He'd never seen her speak so much without a stutter in her voice before and she was so hyped up and happy that he couldn't begin to compare her to the shy monster he remembered her as previously but this request of Napstablook's seemed to just flip a light inside of her.

"You seem happier about this than Napsta will be when he gets here." Sans observed when Alphys' cheeks flushed a soft golden color under the yellow scales as she placed a clawed hand on her cheek self consciously. "It's a good thing, I think the only other time I've seen you this happy was when Undyne moved in and confessed her undying love for you."

"It sounded like you made a pun just there but I can't be sure." Alphys sighed out but then smiled at her scientist partner and clasped her hands together smiling still."But yes I am pretty happy about this project, I'm giving someone well deserving of a body one. And I've always wanted to build another robotic body like the one I made for Mettaton!"

"But this one makes you happier." Sans repeated just as Alphys opened her mouth there was the slamming of the front door and Undyne bickering with Mettaton about something and Papyrus trying to keep the two monsters up there calm and defuse the strangely intense conversation. Napstablook however floated down the stairs and Sans gave the ghost a comforting smile and he turned to look over some paper work at his station when Alphys stopped him from going far as he was tugged to the ghost as well.

"Napsta! Sans and I want to show you something that'll probably make you super super happy!" Alphys started off cheerfully as she looked at the gloomy ghost who squinted softly with ihs large round eyes when Mettaton came rushing down the stairs, the pink eyed robot looking just as joyful and bursting happily like Alphys was.

"What's going on?" Napstablook asked softly with a gentle little squint to one of his eyes and Mettaton then looked at the ghost, over Alphys' shoulder and gasped loudly in his dramatic way that no one ever really took too much notice on but Napstablook looked with his cousin before Alphys could say anything and gasped as well but his was quieter and more subtle."Oh my! This is the framing of it?"

"Yes!" Alphys nodded as she looked at Napstablook and Sans felt some happiness for his friend. Napstablook waited for the two scientists to step back and he floated forward and around the framing admiring it. Where Mettaton had sharp in the shoulders and his boots the framing of Napstablook's body looked rounder, softer around the edges for the top half and the bottom half his legs had a little space that showed they were not connected to the body and he looked at Alphys questioningly. "Magnetism. Just because your legs won't be connected doesn't mean they won't work and they won't move, plus they'll never fly away from you for I'm using special magnets and special magnetic pulls." 

Napstablook seemed to nod, which was weird, with understanding and Sans actually smiled as he watched the ghost continue to circle the framing of his soon to be body. "I thought it would take a few weeks to get the framing and stuff done." Her marveled out loud but Alphys smiled as she shuffled in her spot and looked at Napstablook.

"Well, I've been having some time on my hands and I was and have still been kind of excited to do this so the frame work came out in just a half a weeks time!" Alphys replied then bumped Sans with her elbow and the skeleton squinted at her. "But Sans did help, with the measurements and stuff! He's going to help me with the internal work too! Frisk told us everything you'd want in your body so we know what to do! It might take a pretty long while, a month or two, but I think I can get it done!"

Then Napstablook did something surprising. He had tears rolling from his eyes which quivered and made the three others in the room begin to panic asking hurried questions when he got them off with a little breath he took. "No, everything is fine. It is. I just...I love it. I can't wait to gt inside and help out more." Napstablook whispered out in a choked voice making Sans, Alphys and Mettaton all blink when Napstablook did another surprising thing. He smiled, a huge genuine, warm smile that stunned all three. "Thank you, Alphys and Sans. I appreciate this more than I can express!"

Just then Undyne decided to shove the door open and the smell of cooking spaghetti floated down making two stomachs growl. "Lunch is up, ya bunch of nerds! Come up and get something to eat before I decide to eat it all!"

"Undyne! Don't say that that's not nice!" Papyrus scolded from behind her and they snickered a little bit and Undyne shut the door beginning to playfully squabble with Papyrus when Alphys sighed and looked at Mettaton, Sans and Napstablook who was still admiring the frame work with watery eyes.

"So is everyone ready to go up?" She asked getting two head nods and Napstablook seemed to nod just a bit as he flew up through the floor and she looked at Sans happily. "I'm glad we made him happy."

Sans sighed ash e turned ot the stairs but smiled softly, a little smile to himself. Because, even though he didn't say it out loud just then, he was also kind of happy he was helping Napstablook get what he wanted but more than anything he couldn't wait to see how Grillby would react to his news and good deeds. But he also just couldn't wait, strangely, to see how the little ghost would react when he finally got into his body.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! After this chapter I'm gonna start doing little time jumps! I don't know how to fill in one or two months time so there's gonna start being some time jumps! Just a little heads up! On to the chapter!

Napstablook was ecstatic with the framing of his body that not one gloomy trace remained in his attitude or mood that day. Sure, it'd take some time to get the arms, legs, torso and such together but he knew it was all going to be worth it! He even rushed to Shyren, told her, and was solid enough she hugged him tightly and he marveled at the warmth of her body and he felt warm the rest of the day. Now he was sort of sitting on Chara and Frisk's couch watching the TV.

There was lots of human shows now, interesting ones, as with Flowey being stopped for those years and the most Monsters being Underground they had reached a rather peaceful agreement with the humans. But again, that was back when Frisk was younger and it's been peaceful ever since and it wasn't something Napstablook wanted to dwell on.  Well, he also chose and couldn't dwell on the past as Chara was flopping onto the seat next to him, grinning widely at him.

"So, how does it know you're probably one, two months away from getting the body you so desperately want?" Chara asked him curiously tilting her head but continued grinning and Napstablook smiled at her in response. He just couldn't help himself!

"It's almost euphoric how I feel if I'm gonna be honest." Napstablook started with a little blush in his cheeks and then smiled softer. "It'll be nice having a body and doing what everyone else does, feel and move like you all do."

"That's good. I heard Alphys was starting on the head facial stuff first and moving down to the torso. She's been putting together hair coloring and eye coloring lately, having a fun time and I think she finally chose one. But she said she'll be needing you to start modeling and telling her what's okay or not soon enough." Chara replied as she crossed her legs, spread her arms over the back of the couch and smiled at Napstablook then. "I'm sure you'll be happy with whatever coloring she chose, right?"

"Right!" Napstablook wished he could nod like he wanted too and he then sighed out lightly."I wish I'd done this months ago but I thought I was just fine making music the way I did without a body. But Shyren and I started talking about it lately and it just started sounding more appealing so I went for it."

Chara looked at him with her wide eyes then smiled letting her head tilt forward just a bit. "I get ya. We all take for granted the little things, like pushing our hair back or in those skeletons cases just rubbing their skull or somethin' and just walking, moving our arms, fingers, toes, hands and such are just little things we take for granted. And there you are, just a little ghostly blob, bobbing along unable to do all that."

Napstablook blinked wondering, somehow, if he'd made Chara upset or something like that when he shifted to look at her full on. "It's fine though, Chara. Because, soon enough, in a month or so time I'll be doing all that as well."

Chara stared at hi in response, her torso turning lightly to face him easier and she opened her mouth when Frisk walked into the room and tilted their head. "Everything alright in here?"Frisk asked softly as they sat down next to Chara who straightened back, flopping back in her seat and sighed but smiled genuinely.

"Naw, nothin' wrong. Everything's just fine, just having a little chit chat pow wow with Napsta here!" Chara replied cheerfully but smiled at Napstablook like she wanted him to play along with something and he had no clue what it could be. He looked at the female and smiled softly in response and looked at Frisk who was looking at him as worriedly as a mother might to their child being left alone with a stranger.

"Nothing's wrong at all! How about some tv though before we all go off and do our own things? Cause I actually have to go on a date with Shyren soon!"

With Chara's playful cat calls at him and Frisk elbowing her the three shared a smile and all three actually settled into the couch and Napstablook wondered if things would be the same after he got his own body. Then he settled in and smiled lightly when he realized that, by the time the three of them did this again, he'd have his own body and things would definitely be slightly different.

* * *

"What do you think Alphys chose for your hair color? Oh! Oh! How about eye color?" Shyren asked as her white irises glittered in the depths of her black sclera and Napstablook smiled gently at his girlfriend. He was not used to all the smiling but when it came to his body had coloring and what not he couldn't help but smile and get excited.

"I'm not sure what she chose but I'm sure it'll look semi normal! I'm hoping for something bland, normal, nothing flashy like Mettaton." Napstablook replied when he noticed Shyren patting her lap softly and he took the cue to make hismelf as solid as possible and floated then rested on her lap. They'd been doing this a lot lately, Napstablook getting as solid as possible and Shyren nuzzling, giving him soft cheek kisses when she could, cheek nuzzles and cuddles on the crass along with lap hugs. All of it felt normal and happily Napstablook accepted it all as it made his girlfriend overjoyed.

He was squished to her chest then, a little blush on both their cheeks, and he let himself wiggle in happily and she hugged him a bit snugger. "I hope it is normal but I'm sure Alphys chose something unique jsut for you though. Something that just screams Napsta." She smiled softly as she rubbed her cheek against the top of her ghostly boyfriend's head and squeezed him lightly, like he was a little plushy.

"I know. I can't wait for it to be done, I want to be able to hug you back instead of just being solid like this and letting you hug me." He smiled gently as he turned and his body was hugged against her chest and he closed his eyes softly and let himself be nuzzled, her cheek continuing to rub against the top of his ghostly body. He kept his eyes shut enjoying the warmth of his girlfriend's rather soft body and sighed gently.

"I really can't wait! I'm so excited!" Shyren exclaimed softly as she rubbed her cheek a little more agressively but still sweetly as she squished him to her chest. It was completely different form the one time Mettaton hugged him and said he was never going to let him go. He actually wanted to stay in this embrace and he found a rather nice comfort being in those arms of hers.

"Neither can I." Napstablook mumbled as he was nuzzled in the warmth of his girlfriend's body and swore he nearly doze off had she not shifted and squeaked making his eyes open only to catch sight of Mettaton walking towards Shyren's house and he noticed a rather sad looking Papyrus trailing after him. "What's Metta doing here?"

"I have no clue." Shyren whispered as he slid out of her arms and she immediately lifted her hand up, which strangely looked like some kind of wavy noodle fish fin, to lightly messed with her soft blue hair anxiously. "I didn't know he would be coming by today at all. Did you tell him we had a date tonight?"

"Yes! He said he was going to be out with Papyrus but this makes no sense!" Napstablook whispered back as he walked up to Shyren's house, his pink eyes flicking from Napstablook to Shyren repeatedly. "What's the matter, Mettaton?"

"Yes, what is it? Was there a rehearsal today? I'm sorry if I missed it!" Shyren got out meekly as she looked up at Mettaton as Papyrus caught up, that same expression still on his skeletal features and Napstablook couldn't understand it until it hit him. Mettaton wouldn't be coming out of nowhere and Shyren wouldn't have space a rehearsal unless they were-

"You're going on tour again, aren't you?" Napstablook questioned softly before Mettaton could really answer him and the robot hesitated while Shyren's white iris tried to catch Napstablook's round ones. "And you need Shyren to go with you as she's your back up vocalist."

 Mettaton took a moment ot speak. "Yes."

"But I can't go." Napstablook then said like the revelation as Shyren looked up her eyes widening a little more as she then looked at Mettaton. It never would have occured to her but to Napstablook it was unmistakeable. He really couldn't go, he had to be here when Alphys starts on his body!

"I know. Darling, I am so sorry but I need her to come with me, I don't want to take her away from you but she is needed." Mettaton started off rubbing his hands together as he then sighed and looked defeated for some reason. "But if I had anyone else in her place to come with me I'd take them in a heart beat."

"It's fine." Shyren finally got out sounding like she'd been choked for several minutes. "I'll go with Mettaton and by the time I get back you'll have your body which will be like a big welcome home surprise and gift in one."

Napstablook took a deep breath and looked at his cousin again. "When she does she have to go?"

"By tomorrow morning. I talked to Frisk and no one has a problem with you staying the night with Shyren. I'll be by in the morning to get her and we'll be leaving for some time." Mettaton replied as he reached back grasping Papyrus's hand and then squeezing the bony fingers looked at his cousin. "I truly am sorry, Napsta. I wish I didn't need her but I do. I'll see you both in the morning."

Napstablook looked at Shyren who looked back at him evenly, her white irises glowing against her black sclera when she dragged herself out of the water standing as straight as she could. He figured if he was made the same height as Mettaton he'd be several feet taller. He wondered if Alphys would give the fish monster some kind of concoction to make her taller for him and he could feel that the female wouldn't mind doing that. He was pondering that when he was dragged from his thoughts with Shyren's four softly spoken words.

"Want to come inside?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**_One Month Later..._ **

"How does that feel to you?"

"It's fine, fits like a glove I guess you'd say. How's the whole upper part of this going to work? And the coloring?"

"I'll be getting that in when the inner wiring is all done, which for this top half it's almost done. All the facial functions working? No slowness? Stiffness? No vision problems?"

"None.It's perfect, Alphys."

The scientist beamed happily then but then smiled softer as she looked at Napstablook who looked at her blinking lightly. In the past month Mettaton and Shyren had been gone Alphys jumped head first in building so now his head, face, and half of the torso was being done and he noticed two arms laying across the room with a the inner wiring of a leg or so he assume and two large magnets. He felt strange having a face, wiggling the robotic nose easily and blinking and feeling the barely there tickle of lashes when he shut them for a long time.

"I'm glad! The voice mechanisms seem to be working perfectly, I don't hear any distortions in your voice so that's amazing!" Alphys noted as she smiled at him and he forced his lips, with teeth which was also strange, to move into a soft smile that show just a wink of teeth.

"And the hair?" He asked curiously as he looked at the scientist who looked at him in surprise and he knew his eyes must have some color, he just didn't ask to see it yet. He'd rather just let it all hit him at once when it was all finished. He looked down and noticed the outer plating of his chest was soft, like his cousins, but was a pale soft blue, his arms across the room were a pale silver as well. Nothing like the regular silver of Mettaton's arms and his shoulders were softly rounded.

"I'll be adding that in towards the finishing up of it. Don't want to ruin what eye and hair color I chose!" She babbled at him lifting one of the pale silver arms for him to view and he blinked at it the lib curiously when she walked over to him, wires and even a few plugs hanging out."Here, I think I can get this connected now actually. All the wiring works but I want to connect it now while I got you here."

"Alright." He nodded softly as the scientist murmured quietly to herself as she connected the arm which slid in with a soft _clunk!_ and he blinked then. She looked at him, laying the arm out in front of him, for him to see it and she then took a tiny step back.

"Okay, see if you can move it." Alphys lightly ordered as she looked at Napstablook who blinked his wide eyes and he looked down at the arm curiously. He then furrowed his brows, an action he reveled in, but with a few moments for his body to adapt he felt fingers curl into a palm and he his eyes widened softly in response to the action. He did this two,three, four times then he stretched the- _his_ arm with awe, his eyes widening and getting a strange sparkle in his eyes like he was about. Which wasn't impossible since Alphys put in tear ducts the other day and his emotions and body were-well, worked just like that.

"This is amazing!" He whispered softly as he stretched his arm out then curled against his torso where his stomach section would soon be when it was built in and marveled at the action when he looked up at Alphys. She jumped when she saw actual tears welling in his eyes rather than the round quivering circles his eyes were as a ghost. He smiled then, genuinely, his eyes squinting causing the tear drip and roll down his cheeks. "Thank you, Alphys! Seriously, thank you."

Alphys stared at the half robotic male with tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping down his pale mechanical cheeks. He had the same metal segments but on both cheeks and pale "skin" like Mettaton and yet he looked on his way to being perfect. Alphys then smiled at him and reached out and hugged his torso and felt the only, single arm wrapping around her in response. "You're completely welcome, Napstablook."

* * *

"What is wrong? You look like you've been crying Napsta, darling!" Mettaton exclaimed on the webcam, which Frisk hooked to the TV so they- meaning Grillby, Sans, Napstablook, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys along with Chara and Frisk- could all be seen to Mettaton. His black lashes came together in a squint as he looked at the ghostly form of his cousin.

"I'm fine!" He rushed to assure his cousin, who had the habit to be just a tad over protective of him, always had been and it he didn't want that to kick in right now. "You should be here to see my body, Alphys is gonna finish up the torso tonight and I had one arm attached that works!"

"Oh darling that's wonderful!" Mettaton immediately gushed as he smiled at the ghost. "How about all of you? How's everyone been doing?"

"Good! Napsta loves his body and I'm telling you now, as I've been sworn not to talk of his coloring in front of him but you are going to love it, Mettaton!" Chara finally spoke up with a wide grin that was conspiratorial. "I'll call oyu later and tell you what color his eyes are!"

"Thank you, sweetheart! How about oyu, Undyne and Alphys? You said you had news, right?" Mettaton asked curiously and tilted his head as he looked at the scientist and the fish monster who grinned. "Ooooh! Is it somethin' good? Tell me it's good!"

"It is!" Undyne stood up and Alphys blushed her dark golden color and fidgeted softly. "Well, as few know being Napstablook and maybe Frisk, Alphys and I have been Soul Sharing the past couple of weeks. We were trying to have a child, as it's nearly impossible for it not to happen at some point."

Chara gasped for Mettaton and Frisk started to slowly smile. "No way! Are you saying what I think, Mettaton and Napsta think?" Chara questioned as Undyne beamed then, a soft little blush formed in her cheeks and patted her very flat tummy and beamed.

"Yup! We did it! I am with child!" Undyne declared happily as she rubbed her flat belly and there was instant cheers and congratulations in order. Mettaton happily cheering about being an "Aunty" to this baby not that anyone questioned it as Mettaton could be Uncle or Aunty, whichever he wanted and they all smiled.

"That's amazing, you beautiful darlings! You deserve a baby after all this time!" Mettaton finally complimented then leaned forward bouncing in his seat lightly on the other side of the camera. "Oh! Oh! Oh! What do you think it'll be? A boy or girl? Who do you think it'll look like? Who's affinities do you think it'll have?"

Undyne laughed and rubbed her flat tummy again, like there was already a bump even if there wasn't. "Dude, chill. We only found out three or four hours ago! We haven't even thought that far ahead yet!"

"That's still fabulous!" Mettaton babbled happily from his end when he then looked at Papyrus and without really asking or letting anyone else talk he focused his attention on the skeleton. "Do you all mind if I talk to Papy alone?"

"Nope! Besides, I need to connect Napsta's other arm so I need to steal him anyways!" Alphys stood walking to the stairs already and Napstablook followed after her. He wasn't sure where everyone else dispersed too but he wished he could talk to Shyren but the two of them decided that as long as they were apart talking on video chat would only make the both of them wish and miss the other so they talked on the phone fleetingly.

He floated down to the basement after Alphys and when she picked up the other arm, which she'd been working on until Mettaton called, and squinted at a couple wires adjusting her glasses and he floated over to his body and slid in easily. It was strangely weird but nice to slid into that body, like he was meant to but strange to be attached and living inside something that when his eyes fluttered open he felt more relaxed. He watched Alphys when he realized something brushing his forehead, just out of his eye sight and he missed when he slid into his body and lifted his only arm up and pinched the thing brushing his forehead tugging and yelped. Hair! He had his hair! He couldn't see the color and no hair came off on his fingers from the tug but he was curious. It was obviously short, not like Mettaton's slightly shaggy hair black hair, his long fringe his hair was short and out of his eye sight but he wondered on the color.

"I see you've figured out the hair piece." Alphys got out as she continued fiddling with the arm, his left one as he had his right one already, and straightened wires, made sure they were fastened to the few plugs, made sure it was all right and tugged on the wires a few times experimentally and he watched the fingers curl. He couldn't wait to do it and though he was still just an upper body, wires hanging out of him at the bottom he was still excited to get his bottom half.

"Yeah! When did you put the hair in?" He asked tilting his head, happy with being able to do the action, and then moved his fingers through his hair experimentally. So it was official, he had his hair and eye color finished but he couldn't see even if he was strangely curiously and wanted to see it more than ever he could wait until his body was done.

"Earlier, when you weren't in here but it look right. Fitting. Oh! The knob and button work on your chest plate!" Alphys gestured to his chest which he looked down at and noticed the softly glowing blue play button on the right and then then the small sliding little knobs he used to edit his music were on the left side. And just in between, lowered just a bit like an upside down triangle was a speaker.

He looked up at Alphys when she came close to him and, like before earlier that day, his left arm was slid on with a _clunk!_ and laid in front of him to move his fingers, which moved with no problem. "Am I going to have the same heart thing as Metta?"

"Yes! But you can choose, do you want it like a regular heart or upside down?" She questioned with a notepad being slid over and a pen in her hand making Napstablook blink then smile.

"Upside down." He replied then wiggled the fingers on both his hands and smiled when he curled them both and stretched them up. He then gave Alphys a happy, almost cocky grin which was completely unlike the gloomy Napstablook and let his head tilt to the side just a bit.  "I want to be somewhat different than Mettaton, you know." 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that this had to be so so short but I had to get to bed with it being 11:27 PM, and I have to go to my friends house at one I need to get some sleep! But here's a new chapter! Enjoy! 
> 
> Note: I could not, for the life of me tonight, spell Alphys' name correctly and had to correct it a thousand times whenever I spelled her name! I am almost ashamed with how short this is but the next two or three chapters might be kinda long, whatever comes out will be what it shall but enough of this babble of mine.

Undyne couldn't sleep. It was like a nagging thing, tugging at her mind and telling her to get up up up and when she finally did she noticed that Alphys wasn't in bed and she walked across the floor of their bedroom, or rather like a master bedroom, and pulled open the bedroom door. She walked down the hall, her red hair spiling down her back for once and she lightly trotted down the stairs in search of her partner, or well wife if she wanted to be technical, as she and Alphys did get married three years back but she still referred to the repitilian scientist as her parnter. She looked in the kitchen first, curiously, when she noticed a lack Alphys and looked around before climbing down the stairs to the lab and noticed that Alphys was working on the mid section of Napstablook's body.

"What are you doing, Alph?"

Alphys jerked in surprise as her eyes, tired with bags underneath, lifted and met Undyne's before she smiled softly and sheepishly. "Hey, sorry I couldn't sleep so I decided to work on his mid section for a while and-"

"Come to bed." Undyne walked closer to Alphys and sighed softly, her own bags a soft dark blue smudge under her eyes from waking up and looking for Alphys so many times in a night."You've been working so kmuch on his body and I know you love too but you've been denying your own sleep and stuff lately. Come back to bed, get some sleep and eat breakfast, then start on his midsection again."

"But they'll be home in two months time and I still need to get his mid section all done and then his legs and the magnets and-" She cut off speaking when Undyne hugged her tightly and she blinked softly a few times as her arms lifted, unsure of what to do as she shifted lightly in the hug but didn't yank herself away.

"Come back to sleep. Please?" Undyne asked as she straightened then, using a move she knew she'd use later on when she got bigger, and put both her hands on her flat tummy and watched Alphys' face lightly shift into shock. "I'm going back to sleep. Come to bed with us, if you want."

Undyne turned then leaving the lab and walking across the carpet to the stairs climbing them up to their bedroom. Her hair drifted over her shoulders as she walked and went down the hallway to their bedroom now, moving quickly and letting out a quiet breath to herself. She and Alphys talked about the pregnancy, deciding she couldn't be more than a month yet as she was still flat but also it was still early pregnancy wise and she wouldn't start showing around three or four months, meaning Mettaton would be back in time to see her get all big rather than hear him fuss about being gone for so long and she big all round etc etc. At least he'd be coming home in a months time, or so he said, that this tour would be a short one and he'd be back in no time.

Napstablook's body might even be done by then and it made Undyne, actually, smile softly to herself as she entered the bedroom, shutting the door half way and walked across the room to the bed, climbing under the blankets and closing her eyes. She was happy Napsta was getting hte body he wanted as even if she was loud, agressive, she was happy for Napsta and Shyren when his body was completely. But she didn't believe Alphys was going to actually going to come back to bed, go back to sleep and eat to keep her energy up and it made Undyne worry for her partner. She frowned then, keeping her eyes shut, and turned her face into the pillow her brows pulling together for a moment then she let out a breath as she drew her knees up just a bit before stretching out like a cat and settling into the bed.

She didn't know what time it was when she was woken again but she noticed bleary red numbers showing four AM and Alphys was just now climbing into bed but she settled back in feeling the smaller body resting and fitting against hers perfectly. She relaxed and et herself go right back to sleep while hugging Alphys to her chest like the yellow reptilian female were a stuffed animal she could hug until there was nothing left to hug.

* * *

"Wow!" Napstablook was wiggling his fingers, moving his arms and his hands moved down to his midsection which was now completed with the belt Mettaton had but instead of glowing pink, like his cousin's, his was upside down and it glowed a soft almost pale blue. Everything he's seen of his body so far was a paler, lighter version of his cousin's. Milder if he had to use a word.

"You like it?" Alphys asked smiling at the robot who smiled right back at her. The action was getting to be easier and easier to do lately but how could he not? His joy was shooting through the roof with his body half completed already and not to mention his friends were having a baby, which he congratulated Alphys on privately, and Shyren would be coming home in a months time. How could it be any better?

"I love it, Alph! I can't see myself but from just this whole top section you've done amazing. Now, the lower half is going to be done too right? I won't just be a torso with legs magnetized to it right?" He asked tilting his head when Alphys laughed at his question and he, faintly, loved how he could do such an action now. He never wanted to leave this body, even with it being half finished, but he had too a majority of the time for Alphys to work on it and the scientist found it distracting while they talked and thought it made Napstablook sad to leave his half finished body he figured the easier to do what she wishes to get his body finished faster.

"I'm going to do the lower half, don't worry. It'll all be done before Shyren and Mettaton come home from that little "tour" of theirs so you'll be moving and functioning before they get here." Alphys replied as she smiled at Napstablook and he smiled back in response, a habit now, he then shifted wiggling his fingers and stretching his arms out. "You know, you're much more milder in taking this than Mettaton was, being so excited he nearly fell off his standing table and smashed his upper body."

"Yeah he told me about that. He said it was because he was just too excited to have a body and that he couldn't contain himself. I'm just...I don't know, the same excitement but I'm holding it down kinda." Napstablook replied with that smile on his lips and shifted again. "I can't wait to walk, it feels like it's been forever since I've had legs to walk on."

"I bet! I'm gonna be getting your body finished up here soon enough, I promise." She turned to the lower half she was beginning to work on for Napstablook and then lifted her glasses to rub her eyes softly a few times when Napstablook blinked a few times looking at the tired scientist.

"What's wrong? Are you tired? You should take your time, Alph. Sure, I'd love my body before the both of them came home but I can be patient." Napstablook started off as he crossed his arms over his soft chest plate as he stared at her. "Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one who doesn't want you to push yourself or rush yourself."

Alphys stared at the male for a few minutes before smiling again, for the thousandth time, before she could help herself as she shuffled and sighed. "Alright. I'll work on your lower half later, for now would you like to come upstairs? I'm sure I can convert Undyne's lasagna into some edible form for you."

He smiled, again like Alphys for the thousandth time, and nodded. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing else to do right now." He replied like he had such a big schedule and realized, for the first time, that he didn't feel gloomy or down or just glum.

Napstablook felt confident and happy and nearly gleeful with this new body and the possibilities. It was hard not to whine when he slid from the body and straight up to the upper floor. It was of the conditions he was promised to not look at his body at any point but he'd caught the flash of pale hair and wondered what pale color it was when he floated into the kitchen. Undyne was sitting at the table, eating some left over lasagna as Alphys walked up the stairs from the lab and Napstablook floated in a chair next to Undyne who grinned at him as she then took a sip of her soft drink and then shifted.

"So how's the body going for you? Is it almost done?" She asked resting her hands in her lap and he grinned at her in response. "I see you're also in such a good mood."

"It's hard not to be in a good mood when I have a half finished body downstairs." He replied then paused and gave her a softer smile. "But I told Alphys to take it easy and not push herself to hard to finish it before Shyren and Mettaton come home. I told her to take her time so she's taking a break."

"Thank you." He looked up at Undyne who smiled softly. "Thank you for saying that to her. She won't listen to me so I much appreciate it that you're telling her not to push herself."

Napstablook listened to Alphys walking upstairs finally, sighing to herself, and he then gave a soft almost conspiratorial smile to Undyne as he bobbed lightly. "Don't worry, I'll help you with her while this is being made. You can count on me."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say this chapter is going to focus more mainly on Shyren than on the others, kind of like a filler, but two more chapters! I might even write another chapter tonight! I might finish it up tonight, if I have the inspiration, but here's a new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This chapter also took forever to come out of my minddd that's why it's kinda super short but the last two chapters I'll try to make up for! Please, just tell me, this is better than nothing...

Shyren was sitting in her room, a hotel that was insanely nice and she was shocked at but Mettaton swore he had it covered and not to "get all strung out" about it. But more than anything, at this moment, Shyren felt strangely lonely as she sat on her bed, staring across the room with a glazed, tired look to her eyes as she shifted then blinked at the soft knocks on her door and she nearly got flustered. Napstablook, her boyfriend, gloomy as he was once pointed out she had the qualities of one of those shy, cute anime girls in the animes Alphys adored and she felt like one at that moment. Especially when Mettaton stepped in looking at her and his head tilted just a touch with a soft smile forming.

"Shyren, darling, how are you feeling? I've been a bit worried with hose withdrawn you've been the past couple of weeks. Have you been talking to Napstablook at all?" He asked as he sat on the bed crossing his legs, the heels of his black boots standing out substantially.

"I'm fine. He told me his upper half of his body was finished and we've been texting since he has fingers now. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel being so far away from my boyfriend like this. Last time we were only friends and wasn't so sad." She replied then shifted and her smooth ended limbs rested in her lap. She could form fingers, should the need arrive, but now was not need so there was no hands, no fingers on the ends of her arms just a smooth curve like a tentacle. "How are you doing without Papyrus?"

Mettaton reeled back just a bit with a widening of his eyes, both but she could only see one so it was the widening of one eye she saw. A rather delicate pink blush formed on his cheeks as he fidgeted in his spot. "I'm quite fine without Papyrus right now." Mettaton replied as he seemed to flick his hair, an action that just made his hair bounce lightly or sway, and yet Shyren squinted at the male robot.

"You sure? Because if Napsta and I were as physically, um, affectionate as you and Papyrus I'd miss Napsta like crazy." She then paused her eyes widening like it just made sense. "Maybe that's what's wrong. I haven't talked to Napsta over the phone or seen him the past month and two weeks."

Mettaton looked like he'd just been shocked when he stared at hte shy monster. "A whole month? And two weeks? How the hell are you two doing that? I've been talking to Papyrus any time I can before bed and during the day! How can you two even do that?"

"We just thought that seeing each other while away would make the miss of one another worse so we decided to text and such." Shyren replied as she looked at him, her white irises widening in the black sclera. "It made sense but now, a month and two weeks later, I just want this month to finish up so I can go home. His body is being made and I wanted to be there while it was being made and I'm not there." She paused. "It makes me sad."

She blinked when a hand brushed her bangs lightly from her eyes but they fell just to the corners of them and she looked at Mettaton's soft smile. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be finished with in jsut three weeks time. I'm sure his body, completed or not, will be there for oyu to see and you'll be together physically. I'm sure Napsta is happier than ever and waiting eagerly for you to come home. But your possibilities, physically, are outstanding and opening wide for you both."

Shyren blinked at Mettaton's kind words feeling an urge to cry with the warmth surging up in her chest and she then smiled shyly at him as she then let out a breath. "Thank you, Mettaton. That's honestly what I wanted to hear just now."

Mettaton beamed then looked sheepish. "Well it seems Papyrus is rubbing off on me after all! But I'll see you downstairs in time for breakfast, right? Not that I'll be eating anything but oyu should eat!"

Shyren smiled softly, still, shyness tinged with it as Mettaton got up and shifted with a little nod. "I'll be down in just a few minutes. I'll see you there."

* * *

"Shyren! I didn't think you'd call! It's been a while, huh?"

Shyren blinked at her boyfriend's rather cheerful, almost terrifyingly perky but she felt a welling understanding and happiness. Her boyfriend was happy and within reason! "I know, I didn't think I should but after a talk with Mettaton I just...I guess..." She struggled for words a soft blush spreading on her cheeks and shuffled. God, she was painfully shy even now, on the phone as well!

"Hm?" Napstablook's voice went from cheerful to soft and concerned instantly with that one soft noise. "Shyren? What's wrong? Is something wrong with oyu? Are you sick?"

"No! No! It's not any of those!" She yelped on the phone, louder than she intended then took a breath and spoke slowly. "I just...wanted to hear your voice, Napsta. I miss you." She swore she'd never blushed harder than she did then saying the words out loud and she held her breath waiting for the other to say something. She opened her mouth to tell him to forget it, her embarrassment too intense for her liking and she felt uncomfortable.

Then his next words cut her off completely. "I miss you too. I've honestly been wanting ot talk to you a lot lately." She could tell form his soft voice that he was blushing too and she smiled just a little bit, before she could stop herself."I know we agreed not to video chat but I'd like to only...well, right now you called me just as Alphys was fixing up my mid section and the belting! In just a few more weeks, I think, Alphys is gonna continue with my legs and my body is done! Then, when you guys come home, I'll have my body all ready!"

He sounded so just.... _happy._ Shyren couldn't wait to see him, wanting to go home now rather than wait to go home, but she laid back, her belly protesting with the rough movements from her large breakfast. She loved listening to his voice, he sounded so happy and not gloomy. She wondered how long it'd last but she didn't mind. She wanted him to be as happy as possible."I'm happy for you, Napsta. I can't wait to see you when it's all finished! I'll finally be able to give you a hug without you going all transparent on me."

Napstablook chuckled softly and she smiled at the sound. She rolled onto her belly and cupped her cheek, smooshing it up and as uncomfortable as it was it was still comfortable. "By the way, you know about Undyne's pregnancy right?"

"Oh yeah! How is she? She's like, four weeks? Seven? Around there?" Shyren asked as she shifted on her belly softly and Napstablook made a thinking noise as she laid there. She chuckled this time and he chuckled after her then, softly.

"Four weeks sounds more accurate." Napstablook replied then sighed out softly. "I gotta go Alphys wants to see how the magnet will attach and needs my full attention." 

She felt her heart sink as she sat up and sighed out gently with disappointment."Okay. I'll talk to you soon or, well, see you soon that is."

"I'll talk to you soon!" He then shifted the phone but Shyren made a noise that made him stop. "What is it, Shyren?"

She blurted it out before she could think it through properly. "I love you." She then felt her face heat up with a blush and she then squeaked airless and then shifted in her spot. "Bye!" She hung up before Napstablook could say anything and covered her mouth.

What. Did. She. Just. Do?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!

"Alphys! He looks awesome!" Chara's praises were nice to Napstablook but it was Alphys who, despite looking tired, beamed brightly at the praise. Even Frisk reached out and, while Chara was touching his face and messing with his eye lashes making one of his eyes shut as she lightly brushed them delicately with the back of her finger, moved her hands through his hair.

"The hair feels real too, like Mettaton's!" Frisk got out in awe as well while she removed her fingers from his hair. He had to admit his eyes slid shut enjoying the feeling of fingers moving through the locks and tugging lightly. Sure, his body was robotic but he had all the senses and sensations of what he assumed a human would.

"But it looks nice short, that's a given." Grillby put in while adjusting his glasses, making Napstablook curious as to where the bridge of his nose was for the glasses. He stepped close and Napstablook felt the heat radiating off the flame sprite but not unpleasantly and he enjoyed the warmth, strange as it was.

"He's coming out just as good as Mettaton did." Sans also input then looked at Alphys who was just beaming under all the compliments. "Do we need to get him some form of clothing? Like I know Mettaton has black leggins on to keep his whole robotic leg thing hidden, but should we get something like that for Napsta? And a coat or somethin'?"

Before Alphys could speak up her input and advise Napstablook took the moment to talk now. "Well, my legs are going to be black so I don't need leggings like Mettaton. And I'd honestly like a sweatshirt, preferably the shade of blue my chest plate and heart is, and a hat. Regular hat, doesn't have to be anything special. It should be blue also, maybe kinda darker than the rest of me."

Undyne blinked then let out a bark of laughter and grinned widely at the half finished robotic male. "He's got taste! I'll go out looking today, as Chara and Frisk wanna take me shopping for looser clothes and maternity clothes for the upcoming months." She then smiled at Napsta and reached out patting his metal shoulder. "Don't worry, bud, I got you covered."

"Thanks!" He smiled at her softly and then shifted with his arms and then looked down. Though he no longer had the same constant glum tone he did speak soft and slow still but not too slow. Just soft spoken. "One of the legs is done, right Alphys?"

Alphys seemed to snap to attention quickly and nodded happily. "Yup! Want me to put the magnetic plates in and let them see you test out the limb?" She asked as she grabbed the right finished leg, two magnetic plates in separate small brown boxes in her other clawed hand she walked over quick.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged, not really having a problem with the others being there. Alphys had made a below the waist for him, the top of his thighs and the other, er, "parts" that were specific to him being male, his legs would have a thin space where the magnets were to keep his legs at the knee, though slightly separated, together tight. There would be no problem of the legs being left behind or something of the sort.

"Alright, let me just  screw the plates in and get this puppy going!" Alphys grabbed a power drill and got on her knees to look up as she screwed the plate in. Now. Mettaton had warned Napstablook that as a robot certain things would trigger pleasure, physical pleasure, like electric shocks, say a rear panel falling off and being spanked in, and yet it was nothing compared to the tingles of arousal running down his spine at the vibrations of the mechanical screw driver.

He held his breath, practically, until she finished screwing it in and let out a breath when she was done. He watched her screw the same looking magnet into his leg, which she tugged lightly on the wires to make sure it moved flawlessly before screwing it on. She then brought the leg close under the top of his thigh, to the other half of this magnet and like a tiny hum it was firm and didn't need Alphys' hands to hold it in place, the magnetic pulls working strong and magnificently. Napstablook also didn't need any prodding to move and bend his leg, swinging it softly.

It moved flawlessly and beautifully making him smile. "Thanks, Alphys. Just one more leg and I'll be mobile!"

Undyne then shared a look with Chara and Frisk then nodded. Undyne then looked at Napstablook again. "We'll head to the store now to get you your hoodie and hat. We'll be back in just a bit!"

With that the three females fled the lab with Napstablook blinking then as he looked at the remaining three then asked what was weighing on his mind. "Where's Papyrus?"

Sans snorted with disdain, making Napstablook curious as to how a skeleton could make such a sound and Grillby answered for him. "Papyrus has been and still is video chatting with Mettaton and said he'd be by later to see you finished up."

"Ooohh. I see." He nodded gently then looked at Alphys and blinked for a moment. "Hey, can I be brought upstairs to watch TV?"

"I don't see a problem with that!" Alphys replied when she gestured to Grillby. "Do you mind Grillby helping you up? He's the only one tall enough to support your walking."

"It's fine, I don't mind. If Undyne had stayed she coulda helped, or Chara and Frisk."Napstablook sighed out when the stands that had been holding his body in place, much like a Barbie doll, were released by Alphys and he wobbled on the one leg nearly yelping when Grillby caught him under his arm and steadied him.

"Let's get ya upstairs." Grillby lightly grunted as he supported the robotic male and smiled with his jagged mouth. Napstablook blinked then smiled softly.

"Oh! Don't look at anything reflective! I don't want to ruin the surprise! It'll literally take only three or so hours to finish up your other leg so don't ruin it!" Alphys ordered in her meek voice but made the males smile at her fondly. Napstablook nodded softly as he looked at the scientist and grinned then lifted his hand, fingers straight he saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Wow, Napsta, you don't look half bad! The sweat shirt is nice! And it zips up!" Undyne messed with the hood and he felt something give and something soft brush his forehead and he blinked widely. Wow, he thought his hair would be short but as short as it felt he wondered if it looked like Mettaton's only to blink a few times curiously. No, it wasn't brushing his neck or shoulders so it couldn't be like Mettaton's.

He yelped when the hat was shoved on his head backwards and he blinked a few times. "Oh, the hat."

"Yup! Oh! Be ready to be wowed in just a few short minutes! Alphys says she's getting your other leg finished up and will be up here momentarily to screw the magnetic plate into your thigh thing and the leg and get it connected." Undyne explained sitting next to Napstablook who then blinked a few time sat the fish monster and then smiled softly. "I hope you like your reflection, Naps, because it's the only one you're going to have, ever!"

"How do I look to you?" He finally blurted out his eyes wide and Undyne blinked herself then smiled. It was natural the male was curious on his looks as Alphys forbade him from looking in any mirrors until his other leg was attached and he could walk. Until he was completely and utterly finished.

"You look good, Naps. Attractive even, not like Mettaton's overly powerful attraction he gains but you have a cute attraction. Big eyes, this hair, your eye color and your little smile. You're like a shy cute boy that makes your heart melt. That's what you're like!" Undyne replied grinning when she crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest nodding like she's done some kind of good deed right then and he blinked at her before smiling.

"Well, thanks I guess." He gave a soft laugh when Undyne curled her arms from her chest down to her stomach. "So, unlike Mettaton, tell me. What do you hope the baby will be? Boy or girl? And who do you think it'll look like?"

Undyne then grinned before pausing with a soft smile. "Well, Alphys likes the name Asha for the baby but I honestly like the name Ivory." At Napstablook's slightly surprised face she laughed. "I know, a surprisingly soft and feminine name from the hardest loudest chick you know. But as for boys name we actually agreed pretty easily on the name."

Napstablook raised a brow lightly at her and tilted his head a bit. "Soo? What's the name if it's a boy?" He finally asked when she grinned, as if glad to have a hooked member listening, and then rubbed her flat tummy.

"If it's a boy we agreed on the name Cyril. We both figured that name was nice enough for a boy and one we both like a whole lot. As for the girl situation, well, we'll just have to agree on one. Or both can be used as a first and middle name." She replied thinking then shifted in her seat and patted her stomach. "Ivory Asha? Asha Ivory? So many possibilities."

"True. I'm honestly hoping that, when the time comes, Shyren and I can have a baby. It won't be for a long while though but now that I have this body it could be a possibility." He replied then smiled softly at his softly glowing upside down blue heart belt. "I still can't believe I don't have to leave this body anymore. I mean, obviously I'll have to recharge like Metta, but it's still impossible when I think about it."

Undyne went to open her mouth to speak when Alphys came rushing out of the lab with his left leg, two little boxes of magnets under her arm. "It's done! Everyone is in the upstairs library room, with a mirror. I want you to walk for the firs time. Ready?" She asked with excitement glowing in her eyes behind her glasses and he looked at her then nodded as he curled his fingers into the cushions.

Again the same arousal tingled down his spine when she drilled the magnet into his thigh and did the same to his leg. He watched it click and he moved the leg and he felt something pause inside him. He had a body. He was finished. He stood up on his sturdy, perfect legs as he then held his hands out in front of him. He was decent, that special "part" of him that made him a male wouldn't come out unless he pressed a certain button down near where his hips were and he walked out of the living room to the stairs. Undyne and Alphys rushed after him and he rushed to the library. He felt his hair lightly swaying, ticking the top of his ears which proved it wasn't long but a little shaggy yet short still. Shorter than Mettaton's anyhow.He rushed into the library to see Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Chara and Frisk but he was caught up in the sleek glass in front of him reflecting back a perfect reflection.

"I have a reflection." He got out in a choked voice as he stared at himself. His legs were completely black giving the illusion of tights and blue boots that were flat but he was still as tall as Mettaton, maybe just a few inches shorter. His upside down heart glowed with his emotion and his arms were a pale silver and his face was white with metal segments on both of his cheeks  but his hair was shaggy but short as he suspected but it was a ghostly white color that stood against his pale silver limbs and pale face, so it didn't look like too much. His eyes were wide but a startling bright but also somehow soft blue that were suddenly watery. He took account of the blue sweat shirt and his backwards hat but it was faintly noted. He then turned to Alphys, his eyes sparkling still as tears clung to his lashes before dripping off and he smiled brightly, like someone just breathed in a gust of life into him.

"Thank you, Alphys, thank you so much."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Wow. Last one! I can't quite believe I've finished this story! I tried to make this story the best I possibly could and I have some confidence I did but I still am glad for the kudos, the hits, bookmarks and comments! I've mentioned them before but thank you for all the kind comments that really made me feel this story was the best it really was or as enjoyable as it was. Thank you, Dragonsrule18, I appreciate all your comments on this story! 
> 
> But on to the last chapter and, after this, I will be working on my other Undertale fanfiction! But for now enjoy the last chapter and, again, with the sappiness, thank you so much! 
> 
> Also I started to write this at about 5:15 AM and I am now finishing it at 11:36 PM at night. The ending was rushed, badly, but I had a migraine while writing and in desperate need of sleep but I couldn't until I got this written and published which is why it's so cring-y and horribly short but on to the story!

"That was quite a nice show, darling!" Mettaton praised Shyren, something he was doing more of, surprising Shyren each time. "Let's go to the hotel and begin packing our things for the trip home. The stage hands will pack up everything and we'll be preparing for the drive home. Everything will come afterwards."

"I can't believe we're actually going home." Shyren murmured in response then looked up with wide, curious eyes. "Napstablook said he actually had a surprise for the both of us when we got home."

"Oh? I wonder if his body is done? It took Alphys at least four months to make mine, maybe longer, so if she managed to make his body in two months that's an amazing feat for her."Mettaton noted as he lightly tapped his chin then smiled at Shyren. "But I bet he made an original song for the both of us, if anything, or maybe a mini party."

Shyren nodded, her blue hair lightly swinging with the movement. "It's possible. I wouldn't doubt it if everyone there threw a mini party and he made us both a song."

"See? It's something sweet, as Napsta is just the sweetest thing in the Underground!" Mettaton beamed like he was the one who made Napstablook so sweet but he then smiled at Shyren softly and began walking forward with Shyren following him. "I'm sure whatever he has planned for us is going to be simply fabulous!"

"Same!" Shyren nodded when she looked up at Mettaton. She didn't mention it, her and Napstablook didn't want too, but last month the night before she left she and Napstablook tried to Soul Share. It was strange, seeing as Napstablook was a ghost, and sex or Soul Sharing was a little awkward when the other was a ghost but they managed it somehow and even no it made her blush to think about it. It was a strange phenomenon that went down, Napstablook actually slipping inside her body and she felt embarrassed but had anyone heard the noises that night they'd assumed she was touching herself or something.

She pushed the blush down to keep questions from being raised but she and Napstablook had been dating the past year. Sure it wasn't long enough to decide on a baby but that night they'd really wanted to Soul Share that night and they had. She had, since then, had a strange feeling since then that made her heart pound with anxiety but she was constantly overly aware of her body, even more so now that Undyne was pregnant. She didn't think she was pregnant, not a chance, but still it was something she was paranoid over and figured, when she got home, she'd figure it all out. She hadn't realized she'd been sighing so much that when Mettaton paused outside the studio where they'd just left and she lightly bumped his legs and looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Mettaton!" She squeaked at him and he then blinked at her and smiled softly at her. She wasn't used to this kinder Mettaton but she also was glad Papyrus has had some effect on the robot.

He smiled at the shy monster and placed a hand on one of his hips, smiling at her kindly still. It was strange but he was getting used to Shyren and anyhow she was his cousin's girlfriend, she would probably even marry him and she'd be family. He was definitely getting used to her."It's alright, darling. What is going on? I've never heard oyu sigh so much in the time I've known you. If it's about going home we'll be leaving in the morning-"

"It's not that." Shyren's quiet voice cut him off and his eye  widened a touch, blinking as he looked down at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't wait to go home, to see Napsta, but I'm particularly worried about one thing."

Mettaton's head tilted when he ushered her to his usual limo and he walked slowly with her. "What is it then, that you are particularly worried about? Is it serious?"

She lightly bit her lip softly as they approached the limo. She didn't want Mettaton to freak out, as he was protect over her shy gloomy boyfriend, and she didn't wnt them to get off on the wrong foot. But she had to tell someone...."Napsta and I Soul Shared the night we left for this little tour thing."

Mettaton stopped just in front of the limo and Shyren prepared to be shrieked at, surprisingly. But when she looked up Mettaton's face was a mask of shock and one word flew from his mouth that felt like the heaviest thing in the world. "You did _what?!"_

* * *

Shyren was uncomfortable in her hotel room more than aware of how the afternoon went and Mettaton's rather frantic phone call to Papyrus on what to do and how she drew into herself. She couldn't explain to Mettaton why they did what they did and she felt embarrassed and didn't want to talk about it when he pressured her. She felt tears on her lashes as she laid on her side wondering how bad she'd messed her fragile friendship with Mettaton and felt like sobbing when she thought back on her stupid decision. Why did she tell? Why did she do what she did? Cause now this looming fear she was pregnant hovered on the edges of her mind like a red flashing warning of the very real possibility.

She didn't feel it, after all she'd be close to a month now, and she noticed no changes but Alphys and her once talked on this and how you could go a whole month or two of pregnancy without the symptoms and that made her heart break into a sprint and sweat to form on her hairline. She was freaking out more about it than Napstablook, who this must not have occurred to quite yet, but Shyren didn't know what to do. She was terrified, she didn't want to lose Napstablook, but the possibility and two words accompanying it were too much. What if? What if? What if? _What if?_

She felt like choking but she had literally nothing to choke on unless her saliva counted but she was utterly horrified. She was sinking lower into her panic attack and she almost, almost, missed the knocks on her door. She lifted her head up, everything stilling inside her, with a new round of loud crisp knuckle knocks on her door. "He-Hello?"

 The door pushed open to reveal Mettaton standing there, hesitant look on his face, when he stepped into the room and shut the door quietly. "Shyren, darling, I'm not angry with you. I'm shocked however." He got out as he walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Shyren who squeaked lightly. "I had no idea you two had Soul Shared, as that is...I guess hard? When one is just a ghost, but I wouldn't doubt it." He sighed on this. "Does Napstablook know?"

"No, he doesn't know it's possible. I've been gone for two months now, I have no idea if I truly am anyways and I don't want to tell him and be wrong. I'd rather wait until we get home to Alphys and get a test or something done first." Shyren replied sitting up as she looked down at her lap like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. "I don't want to say I am and get him hyped up for nothing. Just because I'm paranoid on it."

Mettaton nodded softly crossing his legs and moved a hand through his hair. "Makes sense. Now, it comes down to an important question. What if you are? How would you feel about it? And what will you do?"

Shyren was taken aback at Mettaton's soft spoken but serious tone as she looked up at him with her wide eyes.  "I....don't know how I'd feel about it. And I'm not sure what I'd do. I guess I'd keep it, I mean I couldn't think of getting rid of it. It'd be mine and Napsta's, so I wouldn't do that." She paused then sighed. "I'm just not sure what I'd do."

"Well, I'd help." She looked up in surprise. "If you are pregnant that baby will, technically, also be related it to me as well and I'll help out best as possible. That baby'll be, what, my first cousin removed? Somethin' like that?" He paused then nodded like what he said was right. "Yeah, I think that's right. First cousins feels right. And I guess it makes sense."

Shyren was smiling softly by this point and sighing out gently. "I just don't know how to feel or what to do. I don't think I am but there's just the lingering fear of 'What if'. I can't wait to get back tomorrow, get this what if out of my mind. It's been two months anyhow, shouldn't I have symptoms?" She then answered for Mettaton and panic made her voice a little high. "But Alphys and I talked and I guess you can go the first month or two without symptoms, almost like it's doubling up."

"Darling, don't work yourself up! Look, let's put this what if nonsense to rest for now and deal with it in the morning. Of course, I'd love to pursue it but I'm worried about you having a panic attack." Mettaton replied as he then reached out grabbing one of her smooth hands softly. "Look, how about I go get my charging cable and we watch those cringe-y anime's that Alphys is so fond of and hopefully crash for the night?"

Despite Mettaton's hating of anime she couldn't help but smile softly. It showed that Mettaton most do this kinda thing frequently with Alphys and nodded softly. "Okay. For the last night out here, let's do this cring-y anime thing."

* * *

Napstablook was sitting upstairs with his charging cable plugged in and, gratefully, sleeping. It was dawn, however, the sun just barely touching the horizon and peeking up when he was being lightly tapped and shook to wake up. He peeled his eyes open more than aware his battery was fully charged but he was told to keep himself plugged in when asleep. But he stared up at Chara groggily. "Wha'?" He got out on a groan when Chara rolled her eyes softly.

"Come on! Get up! Shyren and Mettaton are almost home! Metta texted Papyrus and said their about twenty or so minutes away from here!" Chara got out unplugging Napstablook and he sat up his hair all mussed up from sleeping on his side and gasping lightly. "Come on! Brush your hair and let's go!"

 Napstablook got up rushing across the room, again glorying in the feeling of walking with his legs, and grabbed the hairbrush and moved it through his pale locks of hair. He was then grabbed by the hand and dragged downstairs just in time to catch the sound of a car pulling up and scowled at Chara. "Twenty or so minutes, right?"

"I might've lied to get a little boost in your step, but come on! It's Shyren and Mettaton! Well, Shyren is popping in with Alphys in the lab door so she'll be up but Mettaton!" Chara tried to cheer up the robot when the door was pushed open. In stepped Mettaton, pink and fabulous as ever, his hands on his hips and the first thing he rushed too was the kitchen where Papyrus actually squealed then laughed.

Napstablook blinked when his cousin exited the kitchen with his arms around Papyrus and then paused with his eye gaze settling on Napstablook and then gasping loudly. "Napsta? Is that really oyu?" He smiled sheepishly when he shrugged like he didn't know but Mettaton was throwing his arms around the blue eyed robot in delight. "Oh, darling! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." He murmured when he was enveloped into another hug by Mettaton who was babbling his ear off when he noticed a rather surprised looking Shyren coming out of the direction of the lab. She seemed to soak in his appearance and grinned at her softly and waved from his cousin's vise grip tight hug.

Shyren was shocked, surprised, taken aback and so just flabbergasted she couldn't really speak as she held the paper tight in her hands. Sure it took longer for a blood test to come back on pregnancy but this was surprisingly fast and easy. She stared at Napstablook's new appearance, soaking it in, watching his new facial expressions as she gripped the paper tighter trying and hoping she kept it out of his view but she knew she failed at this but holding onto the paper was like holding onto a life raft as she sank and she could only imagine what Napstablook had to be thinking now and yet she was terrified of him knowing. Napstablook on the other hand was staring at the white paper and he blinked a few times, while being overwhelmed and tired, he couldn't help but wonder one simple thing over the glow and joy of seeing his cousin and his girlfriend. 

What was that paper she was holding?


End file.
